Mad Circle
by LostK9Girl
Summary: Doomed by a false Prophecy at birth. Condemned to a life of horror at the age of one. Driven into the depths of insanity by age five. Released back into society at fifteen. Harley Quinn, formerly Potter, is the Mistress of Chaos and the world is her plaything. Fem-Harry. Most likely fem-slash.
1. What Was His Real Intentions?

**Mad Circle**

**AN: This story is the product of a plot bunny supped up on a shit load of caffeine. It came to me while I was writing a scene from PUTM. This is about a fem-harry that has been influenced by both Voldemort and Bellatrix. This one will be almost completely AU since I don't plan on her going too Hogwarts and she will be as dark if not darker than both Voldemort and Bellatrix, with a mix of the Joker with Harley Quinn (one of my favorite female super villains), combined. So yeah she's going to be crazy as fuck. Since I'm making this up as I go along I'm just going to sat that this will have Violence, Language, and Sex. If you've read my other stories than you know what might show up in here as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter One: What Was His Real Intention? **

There was a place, and at this place sat house, and in that house a girl sat. Though that wasn't just any girl, no this was a girl, which even at a tender age of one, had the gleam of madness in her killing-curse green eyes. This girl was something even her parents didn't understand. "Something's not right about her." Her father would say, and her mother wouldn't deny it. When she would fall a bleed she wouldn't cry, no she would giggle. Her toy dolls became mutilated. The thing that terrified them the most was the way she watched, always watching, like she was planning the best way to kill you. Even though they were terrified of her they still loved her. They even loved her enough to die for her, because a Prophecy tells that she will be the one to defeat the dark lord. To bad for them they didn't know the Prophecy was wrong. This girl was Harley Quinn Potter.

The day had started of like any other for the Potter family. Lily Potter woke up with her husbands arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she gently slipped away and padded to her daughters room. Like always she found her daughter already awake and just sitting there playing with the bed sheet. The child's black hair reminded her of James but its straightness matched her own. Her daughter also had her green eyes but hers didn't glow like her daughters. She frowned but quickly caught herself when Harley looked up. It was then Harley did something that she had never done before. She raised her arms as if asking to be picked up. This shocked Lily greatly because her daughter hated to be touched. "You? You want me to hold you?" She asked her. Harley Just stretched out further to her. Lily quickly moved toward her with happy tears in her eyes. "I knew there was nothing wrong with you, my sweet baby. My little Harlequin. Momma loves you so, so much." Lily said as she cried holding her child tight to her bosom. Still smiling she carried her down stairs and into the kitchen. "How about you help me make some breakfast for us and your daddy? What do you want, pancakes or French toast?" Harley pointed to the picture of pancakes on the box. "Good choice."

The Mother and Daughter Duo had just finished setting the table and were about to go wake James when he lumbered down the stairs. "Oh look sweetie there's your handsome father." She said bouncing Harley who she had yet to put down. Harley giggled at her father's messy mane. He did a double take at his daughter and wife. "What this?" He asked sitting at the table. Lily smiled and sat next to him. "I don't know I went to check on her and she wanted to be held. She even helped me cook." She said feeding a bite of pancake to her daughter that was sitting on her lap. "She just asked to be picked up?" James asked dumbstruck to which Lily nodded vigorously. He smiled back at her.

Like in all tragic tales, the happiness does not last, because well, a tragedy strikes. It was late that night on Halloween, when it happened. James had been entertaining his daughter with magic when the door was blown open. "Lily! Take Harley and run!" He yelled as Lily carried their giggling daughter to her room. Placing her in the crib, Lily quickly shut and warded the door. Though this was futile because as soon as she moved back the door exploded causing Harley to laugh in joy again. "I won't let you kill my daughter." Lilly declared moving in front of the robbed man. "Move mudblood and I'll spare you this once." The man said flicking her wand away. "Never!" She cried as the green light stuck her chest. "Foolish girl I have no intentions of killing your child." The man said as he stepped over the body. "You child will be _mine!"_ He hissed as a gold light seeped from his wand and into the still giggling girl's head. _The Prophecy was right about one thing, I did mark her as my equal. _The man thought as he looked at her now white streaks that ran through her raven black hair. An attribute that many will that assume was caused by the killing curse and not the knowledge transfer spell that he really used. That right Voldemort transfer nearly sixty years of knowledge and experience into his prophesied one-year-old enemy. Those who know him would ask why? Why would he give such a powerful tool to his enemy? Should he choose to answer it would be to try and turned to his side. What he didn't know was that she already was on his side and that he just gave her the tool to become one of his most loyal and powerful followers.

Truly this night just didn't go as he planed even though he was more successful than he knew. He had planed to let the mudblood live and only modify her memory so that she would become a loyal servant as well, but she pissed him off and now she's dead. He sighed. "What am I going to do with you now?" He pondered. "I guess I could allow Bellatrix to raise you. She's always wanted a child." The Dark Lord decided so he went to pick her up. What he was not expecting was for the wards that Lily had placed on her daughter would be powered by her sacrifice, and when he placed his hands on her it caused his body to exploded destroying a good chunk of the house. Moments later a scruffy looking man that she identified as her god-father came in and screamed in rage as found the bodies of his friends. He left as quickly as he came and was followed by a gigantic oaf of a man that carried her out of the house and to a motorcycle. **Hagrid. The oaf's name is Hagrid. **The child giggled as the voice hissed in her mind.

The giants overpowering stench caused her to eventually pass out as they were flying over London. As she slept, in her mind she rapidly relived Tom Riddles early life up until he was three. She saw the distain he was giving just for being different and wondered if her parents would have been the same as his Filthy muggle caretakers.

She awoke but pretended to sleep when the motorbike jerked on the ground. "Ah Hagrid. Everything went alright I suppose?" The oaf dismounted from the bike and move to an older man's side. **Dumbledore, never look him in the eye until you've master Occlumency.** "Ay Prof'ssor the little tike fell asleep just over Bristol, sir." He said while handing me to the old man. "Good that's good." The girl noticed a rather stiff looking woman of to the side. **McGonagall, talented at transfiguration. Maybe we should try to convince her to join us later?** The voice thought. "Albus what is wrong with her hair?" The woman asked. "I believe that this was caused by when Voldemort's killing curse backfired on him." He walked up to a house with a number four on the side. "Good bye Harley Potter I'll see you Hogwarts." With that the three were gone and the girl laid upon the doorstep of Number four Privet Drive.

**Xx Age Five xX**

I hate muggles. Filthy, nasty, muggles. I live with three of them. One is a whale, another is a baby whale, and the third is horse.**You always could just kill them.** _Mista' V I need a wand for that, silly._ I giggled when my master shrugged. I had already seen and lived through Mista' V life so I know what why he hates muggles jus like I do. In fact lately I've even noticed similarities between his and mine. He lived in an orphanage. I live with my aunt and uncle. He was forced to do chores while other kids went out and played. I'm forced to do chores while Dudley gets to sit on his fat ass and play all day. He often went with out meals. I'm lucky to sneak a bite while I'm making their food. But the thing that really connects us together is that we both are, or were in his case, beaten daily. One thing different though is that while he blocked out the pain and remained stoic I embraced the pain and laughed through it. Actually that might be why my uncle did what he did.

Almost six months ago my uncle had come home from work in a bad mood because he was passed up for a promotion. That day I was running late with making dinner because my aunt had trouble at the store and had only just returned a few minutes before he walked in. He came into the kitchen just as the water had started to boil in its pot. "Girl! Why isn't my dinner on the table?" He bellowed at him. I gave him a look that said 'you are beneath me' and replied. "Because your wife was late coming from the store and I was only able to start cooking, _you disgusting muggle."_ I muttered the last part under my breath. "YOU! How dare you talk back to me!" He yelled as he grabbed me and through me into the stove causing the pot of boiling water to crash on to my back. I could already feel my skin begin to blister. Instead of crying like any other four almost five year old, I laughed and that only made him angrier. "You little freak you think this is funny? No matter what I do you always laugh and you're always smiling! I give you something to smile about!" He roared into my face after slamming it into the counter. "Let's see you smile now!" He screamed as he stuck the kitchen knife into my mouth. "Are ready to smile?" He didn't wait for a response, no he just slashed up from one corner of my mouth through my cheek and then repeated on the other side. I didn't laugh that time. Instead I fell silent for two months after my aunt had stitched me up, once it no longer hurt I became quite fond of my scars, because now no matter what happens I'll always smile.

After my brief flashback I returned to my current chore, cleaning out the attic. I had been up here for most of the day when I found a trunk with the name Evans and the Hogwarts crest etched into it. Being mildly surprised and incredibly curious I opened the trunk. I was high irritated when all I found in there was a bunch of books, some old robes, and school supplies. It wasn't until the very bottom that I became excited again. First I found what I assumed to be my mothers engagement ring. It was silver with three rubies surrounding a small diamond. I pocketed that and looked back in the trunk and found something that made me crackle in glee. I reached down and plucked out my mother's wand. **You know...that's a wand?**_ Yes go on._ I prodded. **And we have three unsuspecting muggles downstairs...**_ Mista' V are you suggesting that I go down there and kill my relatives?_** No... I saying you should kill them and use their deaths to make that ring in your pocket a Horcrux.** My grin stretched even beyond my scars. _Why Mista' V you're one sly snake aren't you?_** I was a Slytherin. **_I could never be a Slytherin, I'm much too...blunt._ I giggled when he sighed.

I kept giggling as I walked down the stairs with the wand clutched tightly in my hand. When I reached the last step my giggling had evolved into full-blown laughter. "Girl keep it down!" I heard my uncle yell from the living room. "HA-ha-ah-ha but uncle I have a.. he-he, um surprise for you!" I said with my shoulders shaking from holding back my laughter. I raised the wand. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _I cast at my uncle, who was hit center of his back. Dudley screamed and waddled as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough because I cast a sent a silent severing charm which hit his groin and then another killing curse at his back causing him to collapse dead. Looking at both of their bodies I couldn't help it I collapsed into a fit of giggles. I saw my aunt come in from the kitchen to see what all the noise was about when she saw her son's dead body staring up at her. "_Silencio." _I threw at her to prevent her from scream. "Now, now auntie, we uh, can't have you s_cream_ing, you understand." I flicked the wand and she flew unto the couch. "Do you know what this is about to be?" I asked her when I pulled out my mothers ring. "This is going to uh, become a Horcrux. That means that a piece of my um, soul is going to live in here, and as long as this survives that means that I can never, well uh, _die. _You see all I have to do is say a very old, um spell, and then a little piece of me goes in here. Well after I kill you that is." Her eyes widened and she struggled against the magic that was holding her down. It took me three minutes to recite the whole spell and three seconds to kill my aunt. I have know idea how Mista' V was able to split his soul six times I mean just the once had me ready to die. I could barley move to hide the ring under the floorboards of my cupboard; I was in so much pain.

But I hid it successfully moved back to the living room just as the Aurors Apparated in. **Quickly you must kill them!** "_Avada Kedavra!" _I flung at one of them just as he turned to face me, the rest quickly disarmed me and bound me. I guess I was I little tried form before. "Jesus Christ Dawlish is dead!" I tall back man said as he looked over at me. I just grinned right back and started to sing.

_"One, Two, Forgive me I'm still a little new"_

_"Three, four, I killed the whore"_ I sang looking at my aunt.

_"Five, six, I removed their dicks" _I gestured to my cousin.

_"Seven, eight, Death doesn't wait" _I grinned at my uncles body.

_"Nine, ten, I'll see you again." _I said staring the black man in the eye, before giggling madly. "Jesus Mad-Eye she's insane." I struggled against my bonds with a wild look in my eyes. "I am not crazy!" I screamed at him and snapped my teeth trying to bite him from across the room. The man called Mad-Eye sent a stunner at me and I knew no more.

The next thing that I knew I sitting and chained to a chair in the middle of a court room surrounded by old people. One of them was standing beside me my master told me that this was Albus Dumbledore. "So is this standard procedure for all five year olds?" I asked to the gathered ancients. The one in the middle, who my master told me was the minister, answered. "Harley Quinn Pott-!" I cut him off. "Just Harley Quinn. I don't want my fathers last name." I glared at me. "You are being charged with using eight counts of under aged magic, four uses of the killing curse, and four counts of murder, three of which were muggles and the fourth was one of our own Aurors. How do you plead?" The old coot answered for me. "Not guilty." I cleared my throat. "I think he was talking to me." I said with a glare. "I plead guilty, and I would like to add that it would have been six counts of murder, but I uh, got tired." I said with a laugh. An older woman stood. "Would you consent to taking Veritaserum?" I cocked my head. "What's that?" I asked pretending not to know. "A truth potion." She answered. "You think I'm lying? I tell I killed those filthy muggles and the blood-traitor and you think I'm lying! Let me tell you something I. Never Lie!" I said in rage and then very sweetly said "Sure I'll take the potion." I grinned that their faces. The black man came up to me with a potion. "Careful I bite." I snapped at him and crackled. He just tilted my head back and poured three drops on my tongue.

My eyes became glazed. "State your name for the Ministry." The same woman said. "Harley Quinn." She waited for my to continue. "Please state your full name." Again I replied "Harley Quinn." "When is your birthday?" My eyebrows scrunched together. "I've never had one that I can recall." She looked to the Minister. He asked the next question "Did you kill the four people in question?" I turned to him. "Yes." I answered. Most of the others in the room gasped. "Why?" He continued. "Because they were nothing but filthy muggles who thought they were better than me." I saw a few members nod while most were disgusted. "Where did you get the wand?" Another man asked. "It was in a trunk in their attic. I think it was my mothers." The first lady who was still standing asked me one final question. "Where did you get those scars?" I grinned at her. "Well you see I was always a very happy girl, always smiling and laughing, even though I was punished if my chores weren't perfectly and sometimes even if they were. Anyways I had started dinner late one night and uncle didn't like that, not one bit. So he took and threw me into the stove spilling a pot of hot water down my back, I got scars there to want to see. No? Oh well maybe some other time. Back to the story, Even though my back was becoming blistered due to the water I still laughed it off and started to clean up. Well uh you see, uncle wasn't happy that I was um laughing, you see he wanted me to scream, but you see I said no, wasn't going to do it any you can't make me. Apparently he didn't like that I was always smiling so he decided to give me a reason to smile. He stuck the knife my mouth and made these. I kind of like them though, you know what they say a smile and laughter will heal the soul." I chuckled which turned into of full-blown hysterical laugh.

I watched as most of their faces turned into horrified ones, though because of what I don't know. "Your honors please I beg you to ignore what Miss Potter has said." I glared at Dumbledork. "It's Quinn." I snarled at him. "Miss Potter is being controlled by Lord Voldemort." There was a gasp among the crowd. Once again I cocked my head. "No I'm not I did all that because I didn't want to be a slave." He sighed. "I have strong suspicions that Lord Voldemort made several Horcruxes and that Miss Potter here was made into one by accident." **Sorry Professor but I may have all of the real me's knowledge but that's all I am, no soul here. **I giggle at my master. "Why is this old goat here?" I asked the Minister. His lips twitch slightly. "He's here because he's your magical guardian." My eye's narrowed. "Send him away then because he appears to be Miss Potter's guardian, while I am Miss Quinn. So tell him to get the fuck out cause all he's doing is trying to get me to deny what I did and make the rest of you look like fools." I huffed. "Alright that is enough all in favor dropping all charges?" No one raised their hand. "All in favor of ordering the Dementor's kiss?" Only a few raised their hands. "All in favor of life imprisonment in Azkaban?" Every other hand rose into the air. "So mote it be. Harley Quinn you are hereby sentenced to a life-long imprisonment at Azkaban. You will be held in a holding cell until Five O' Clock when you will be shipped to Azkaban. This Court is adjourned.

**XxxX**

Harley sat in a small holding cell while she waited for her escorts. Her hands and feet where shackled and there were two guards watching from just out side the bars of her cell. "So... You guys come here often?" When one the guards sneered at her. "What the hell happened to you? You defeated You-Know-Who? You were our savior!" She smirked. "I'm sorry I-Know-Who? I don't know who, and I don't know you." She giggled. The other guard looked up from his paper. "Corrish! Just leave her alone. You heard what she said at the trail, she's completely bonkers!" The girl stopped giggling and came as close as she could to the bars. She watched them for a moment before whispering softly. "Please help me... he's in here... I can't get him out...in my head... I do things... he makes me do things! He won't stop! MAKE HIM STOP!" She screamed and collapsed on the floor crying. The one reading the paper ran to the cell. "Shit! Go get a healer!" He yelled and as the other ran off he opened the cell. "It's alright, we're going to get you help." The girl immediately stopped and grabbed his wand. _"Crucio!"_ She madly crackled. "Oh no, it's you that's going to need help. To bad you'll be dead before it gets here." She taunted with a sneer. Over and over she tortured him with the spell as his screams bleed through the corridor.

Soon several Aurors and a Healer approached the cell they could hear the screams partnered with a child-like giggling. Just before the reached the cell they heard a child's voice tainted with madness. "_You really shouldn't have called me uh, crazy. Avada Kedavra!"_ Aurors disarmed her but it was to late the bright green light had already struck the downed Auror, killing him. "Oh lookie more people to play with!" The young female Healer was stunned. She had never seen any die like this, and _never_ had she heard of a _child_ being the one to do it. It made her sick. Corrish had run in screaming about how Harley Potter was screaming about someone in her head, but from what she could see this wasn't the case. This was pure and simple manipulation and murder. She fooled McCallie, the dead Auror, into lowering his guard and he paid the price...with his life. "What's the matter Doc? Haven't you ever seen a stiff before?" The demented child snickered. "You're a monster!" The horrified Healer stated. The girl only beamed up at her. "No.. I'm the future and five." The small girl said with the utmost conviction.

**XxxX**

After my fun with the guard, they sorta didn't trust me anymore so now I have magic suppressing shackles on and a grand total of _five_ guards. Luckily for me it was almost time for my extended trip to my _hotel_. "Hey am I ever going to get to eat, cause you know a growing girl needs her vegetables?" One of my guards turned to me. "Shut up! If you're lucky they give you a late dinner in your cell!" He yelled at me. I grinned right back. "You know... I supposed to be this great savior? Well I can guarantee that I save you _after_ your wife and kids have been raped and murdered." His face reddened in rage and he charged towards me, but was grabbed by the called Mad-Eye. "Tom stop. This is what she wants. She was baiting you." I frowned. "You take the fun out of everything." I said before chuckling. It was then that the Old Goat along with the Minister came to see me. "Her transports here." The Minister said to Mad-Eye. Dumbledork looked at me. "Why did you kill McCallie?" I sneered. "He said I was completely bonkers. I. Am. Not. Crazy! I just... uh, convinced him of that." He frowned. "You tortured him and then killed him." I looked him it the eye before shrugging. "Same thing." I chirped before laughing.

They had to take a boat to reach Azkaban. Apparently it's on an island in the middle of the North Sea. I could see it now. A large triangle shaped tower on an island surrounding by unnatural churning seas. I could see cloaked shapes floating in the sky. They seemed to suck the warmth out of everything. I shivered in the cold but still kept my smile on. _They won't break me. Nothing can break me._** Those are Dementors Harley. They'll suck the happiness right out of you. **_ Mista' V I'm full of happiness. _Even with my teeth chattering I was able to let out a giggle or three. The boat finally docked and I was roughly handled of the boat. "Hey now careful with the merchandise. It's fragile." I said to the guard that grabbed my hair. He shoved me into a room that look like a hospital. An older man came out. "What this? This is no place for a child!" He said outraged. The guard named Tom spoke up. "This _child_ killed three muggles and an Auror. Then while she was in a holding cell, she tortured and killed a second Auror that was only trying to help her!" He spat. I glared at him. "Hey! I was perfectly content to just wait until I was brought here. It was his uh, fault! He shouldn't have called me crazy. Cause I'm uh, _not!"_ I huffed at him and giggled at the Healers face. The Healer told my guards to set me on the bed while went to find a female guard. He quickly came back with a guard. He conjured a privacy screen and she went to unshackle me. "Wait!" Called out Mad-Eye. "Give us your wand. We don't want a repeat of earlier." The women was confused but handed over her wand. I groaned. "Seriously Mad-Eye you really are a party pooper!" I called out to him as she released me and handed me a set of grey robes that were way to big. "Um boss lady, these uh, don't fit." I chuckled. She stoically replied. "Those are the smallest ones we have. Once you're in your cell I'll shrink them." I shrugged.

They led me into an elevator and up to the top floor. Nearly the complete opposite end from the elevator we stopped at an open cell. It was dirty and small, maybe five feet by five feet, completely stonewalls. I had a small window with bars and about seven feet off the ground. They shoved me in and shackled me to the two chains embedded to the left and right wall. I immediately felt my magic suppressed and blocked. They slammed the iron bared door shut and true to her word she shrunk my clothing. Once again Tom opened his fat mouth. "Would you look at that it's Bellatrix Lestrange." He said looking at the cell across from me. Stretching I was barley able to reach my gate. She didn't have as much trouble. _Probably cause she's bigger than me. _"Yes fat-ass? May I help you? If you're looking for you wand I think I saw it under your third chin there." I giggled loudly drawing her attention. "That was a good one." The women smiled at me. Tom sneered at the two of us. "Fuck, you two are like two peas in a pod. Bellatrix Lestrange meet you neighbor Harley Quinn Potter." I growled at his back as they all walked away. "Its just Quinn, you arrogant whale."

Once they were gone Bellatrix continued to look at me. "Harley Potter... They girl-who-lived. The girl that defeated the dark lord." I scoffed. "I didn't defeat Master. My mudblood mother did." Bellatrix's eyes widened. "What?" I grinned at her. "That night Mista' V came to my house to give me a gift if you will. He uh, put his thoughts into my head to get me to join him when I was older, but he didn't know that I would have joined him anyways. I hate muggles, that why I uh, killed my relatives, they were muggles. So anyways he killed my parents and then gave me his memories. You know before his body was destroyed he was planning on giving me to you to raise, I think it's a little uh, funny that we meet up here. So yeah when he grabbed me the blood wards that my mother place on me attacked him, but since I killed my aunt and uncle those wards no longer exist. Don't worry though Mista' V is still around and he'll come for uh, me and I guess you too." For a moment Bellatrix was stunned but then her face slowly into a grin. "You know what Miss Quinn? I think you and I are going to get along just fine." My face matched hers.

**Xx Age Fifteen xX**

In Azkaban Prison, on the top most floor laid the maximum security wing. It was from this wing that two years ago that Sirius Black was the first person to successfully escape from there. Ironically it was also in this wing that Harley Quinn, formerly Potter, also resided, and he didn't know it. Maybe if he did he would have taken her him with for you see she was his Goddaughter. Then he might have noticed the similarities between her and his cousin Bellatrix, who still sits in the cell across form his God-daughter, and decided to leave her there. Very few people knew that Harley Quinn would be pardoned for all her previous crimes today by Minister Fudge and be released back into the Wizarding world. A tall black man by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt was being led though the twisting corridors of Azkaban to free a criminal he arrested himself along with his mentor Mad-Eye Moody. He stopped in front of a cell to small for a grown man or woman to lay flat. What he saw shocked him. Inside was a young woman that he knew was only fifteen years old. She was skeleton-like and her face gaunt and shadowed. Those this was disturbing to most, he was used too it from the Azkaban Prisoners. What threw him for a loop though was what she was doing? She was humming, children's rhymes and was walking around on her hands. If you could ignore her appearance of dirty old robes and greasy, white-streaked raven hair, it would appear that she was affected at all by the Dementors. "Oy Harley! It looks like you have some visitors!" Bellatrix called out. In an unnatural show of flexibility she bent backwards and stood. "Ta-da! So what can a pretty lil' thing like me uh, do for such a gathering of fine strong men uh, like yourselves?" She said as she sauntered toward the bars. Kingsley spoke "You been pardoned of all your crimes and are free to go so long as you agree to spend your next three years attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardly. And that you don't perform any illegal acts." He spoke as if the words burned him. Harley's stupefied look stretched into an impossible grin. "Reaaaally? How interesting."

**XxxX**

In the past four years there have been three attempts to bring Voldemort only the last though was successful. Each time before his plans had been foiled by the Golden Trio, consisting Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. In their first year of Hogwarts Voldemort had possessed their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor to try to steal the Philosopher's stone. So sneaking past a three headed dog, escaping a deadly plant, catching a flying key, battling their way across a chess board, and solving a riddle that if wrong could be fatal, they caught up with Voldemort and were able to stall him long enough for the headmaster to show up. In their second year Ron's younger sister Ginny was also possessed by one of Voldemort's Horcruxes and opened the Chamber of Secrets. So after half a dozen petrifactions which included Hermione, Neville and Ron followed Ginny down in to the chamber and slew the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor and then destroyed Voldemort's dairy with a Basilisk fang. In their the year Voldemort didn't make an appearance but instead Sirius Black did. People assume that he was there looking for Harley Potter since very few people new that she was locked away in Azkaban. The Trio later found out that he was after Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, who was actually Peter Pettigrew. Unfortunately he escaped and Sirius was unable to prove his innocence so he has gone into hiding with the help of Dumbledore.

Finally last year, Bartemius Crouch Junior impersonated Alastor Moody and taught DADA at Hogwarts. At some point he slipped Neville's name into the Goblet of Fire for the tri-wizard tournament. During the third task Neville was captured and used in a ritual to resurrect Lord Voldemort and when he told Minister Fudge this he was thought to be lying. Ironically this lead to Harley's freedom. Dumbledore believing that her stay in Azkaban might have cured her so that she could becomes the Wizarding Worlds savior again, and Voldemort knowing the truth pushed Lucius Malfoy to convince Fudge to pardon her which he did. So now the Wizarding World is about is about to the True Mistress of Chaos as she slaughters her way to reunite with her Master.


	2. It's Quinn Not Potter!

**Mad Circle**

**Chapter Two: It's Quinn Not Potter!**

_ In an unnatural show of flexibility she bent backwards and stood. "Ta-da! So what can a pretty lil' thing like me uh, do for such a gathering of fine strong men uh, like yourselves?" She said as she sauntered toward the bars. Kingsley spoke "You been pardoned of all your crimes and are free to go so long as you agree to spend your next three years attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardly. And that you don't perform any illegal acts." He spoke as if the words burned him. Harley's stupefied look stretched into an impossible grin. "Reaaaally? How interesting."_

Kingsley shifted his feet. "Well do you accept or not?" I grinned. "How long before school starts?" He blinked. "A little over a month. Why?" I shrugged. "That'll cut it pretty close but I think I could manage. Well what are you waiting for? Let me out!" With a flick of his wand I was unshackled and my cell opened. I cartwheeled out. "Thanks Mister! I'm free to leave right?" He nodded. "Yes the paper work has already been filled out. Here's you school supplies list." I said handing me a letter. "I'll see ya around Trixie!" I heard her laugh as the man led me to a boat. "Once we are out of the wards I'll Apparate you to the Leaky Caludron. You can find a room there." I stayed silent but my grin spoke volumes.

As soon as we reach the ward point he grabbed my arm and we were sucked through a small tube. We re-appeared in a dimly lit pub. "Ask the bartender there how to access the Alley." He soon Apparated away. I rolled my eyes and went out back. Tapping the code into the bricks the wall parted to allow me entrance. I received several weird looks from people as I made my way towards Gringotts. Apparently they were not fond of my ragged appearance. Pushing open the great doors I made my way toward the office marked 'Manager'. Putting on a sweet smile I closed the door behind me. "And you are?" He sneered at me. "Unfortunately Harley Potter." He lent back and folded his fingers. "And what can Gringotts due for you Miss Potter?" I grinned. "If I were too say through Gringotts have my name changed to only Harley Quinn would I be able to have the entire Potter Vaults emptied under the new name of Quinn?"

The Manager stroked his head before leaning forward. "You are the current head of the House of Potter yes?" I nodded, and he grinned at me. "For one thousand and thirteen Gallons I can do this." My eye's narrowed. "How much exactly is in those vaults?" I asked. He pulled out a ledger. "Over five hundred and thirty-six million Gallons, three Sickles, and twelve Knuts." I nodded. "Do it." He grinned and handed me a blank paper and a blood quill. The moment I wrote my name it came to life. In red ink the Potter crest formed on the top and below it: "_I_ _Harley Quinn Potter do by swear, that it is my will that the Potter name be abolished and all assets be transferred to the newly formed Quinn Family, it is also my will that I Harley Quinn Potter be known solely as Harley Quinn, so mote it be."_ The manager took the paper. "Very good Miss Quinn. All that left is the matter of the Potter house ring." He snapped his fingers and a ring baring the Potter crest appeared. "You must decide on what you want the new Quinn crest to look like. I thought for a minute. "A silver skull with a glasgow grin and green eyes, emerald on the ring. Also the back drop needs to be black and red diamond checkered." As I spoke the ring changed and the abolishment paper inked the new crest at the bottom of the page. He handed me the ring. I slipped it onto my left index finger and it magically shrunk to fit. "Congratulations Lady Quinn you are now the richest single woman in all of Britain and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is no longer your magical guardian and has no control over your assets. This is what muggles call a bank card." He said handing me a plastic card. "A shop owner on needs to tap it with their wand and the amount will be transferred from your vault. Muggles only need to swipe it through one of their card readers. Might I suggest your first purchase be perhaps so new robes and a bath?" I crackled madly. "Your too funny Mister Manager I'll see you next time." I strode of the bank.

My first stop actually was to buy new robes. The second I entered Madam Malkin's the Attendant ushered me upstairs for a bath. Apparently she wasn't going to allow me try on her robes being as filthy as I was so she for nearly an hour I suffered through her scrubbing me raw and washing my thigh length hair. She even cut it to about shoulder length. I styled it into two high pigtails. Finally she took me downstairs and let me try on her robes. I ended up buy my school robes and a few dress robes. She even had a few muggle clothing, so I brought several pairs of a red and black cargo pants with a matching tube top, I also bought several pairs of black flats and black fingerless gloves that reached my elbows. I dressed in my muggle clothing and left the shop with my purchases under my arm.

I entered Ollivanders and was accosted by the dust and a man with wild hair. "Hello my dear. Aren't you a little late to be getting your wand?" He asked with a slight smile. I just grinned broadly. "Ah well I'm sure know traffic is horrible this time of year." He nodded. "Muggle-born I presume?" I shrugged. "Which is your dominant hand?" I handed him my left. He flicked out a tape measure and proceeded to measure things that I am sure had nothing to do with using a wand._ He really needed to know my breast size? I think not._ "Try this Oak ten and a half with Dragon Heart-String." I flicked it already knowing that this one wasn't it. I just wanted to see his desk explode. "NO! Defiantly not." I grinned as he went to find another. More and more wands pilled upon the counter and even with my naturally jolly nature I was quickly becoming irritated. He came back this time with a very plain looking box. "Eleven inches Holly, Phoenix Feather core." I knew this was the one, even with out the light surrounding me. "Interesting. I believed that this particular wand was destined for another. What did you say your name was?" Tossing enough Gallons for the wand and a wrist sheathe I turned to leave but not before giving him a wicked grin. "I didn't." I crackled loudly as I left.

I finished my school shopping but there's no way I was done for the day. I found the entrance to Knockturn Alley and ignored most of the shops until I found _Borgin and Burkes._ I smiled to Borgin who was dusting some of the shelves. "Hello Mr. Borgin, I would like a Trace Removing Potion, please." I sweetly asked. "Girly I don't sell those here. They're illegal." He said not even looking at me. "Oh I'm sure you can find one for me, after all I've already been to Azkaban once, what's another life sentence." I said huskily into his ear while my wand was jabbed into his neck. "Also my Master would be very displeased if I was restricted in my movements." I jabbed my wand harder into his neck while pressing my breast against his back. "Oh yes, I would say Mista' V would be very uh, displeased." I felt him shiver and swallow. "I-I might have one or two in the back." I stepped away from him. "I would be so uh, grateful if you could get me one." He scurried into the back and quickly returned with a light blue vial. "How much?" I asked as my attention was drawn to a purple trench coat folded on a shelf. "Twenty Gallons." I handed him my card and drank the potion. "What with the coat?" He turned to grab it. "An American wizard charmed it with some pretty big spells. From what I can tell it's impervious to damage, protects the wearer form the elements. It also has countless amounts of pockets that are charmed to be limitless in size. Some are even still filled to brim with knives." My grin widened. "How much?" He looked at me and swallowed. "Fifty Gallons." My eye's narrowed. "Make it forty and I won't kill you and just take it." He nodded and tapped my card again. I slipped on the coat and it automatically shrunk to fit. I grinned. "Good bye Mr. Borgin." And Apparated out.

I re-appeared back in the Leaky Cauldron, and approached the bartender. "I'm going to need a room." He handed me a key. "Four Gallons a night." I once again handed over my card with a sigh. Once he handed it back I found my room and put my stuff away. "No rest for the wicked." I giggled before Apparateing away again. This time I re-appeared at Number Four Privet Drive. "Home sweet home." I saw a family of muggles eating dinner and sneered at them. Placing my trademark grin on, I knocked. It was a middle-aged woman who answered. "Oh my..." The dimly lit porch amplified my gaunt features, and turned my menacing scars even more fearsome. The woman quickly composed herself. "How may I help you dear?" She asked opening the door further. "Who is it Mary?" Asked a man who I assume was her husband. "It's a young woman, dear." He came up beside her. His eyes trailed to my disfigured cheeks. "I'm John Howard and this is my wife Mary. May I ask who you are?" My grin stretched. "Wife? Such a possessive term. Anyways I am Harley Quinn I used to live here. Actually I uh, hid something here in my old room and I would like to ask you if I may uh, _retrieve_ it?" He frowned. "I'm sorry but when we bought this house all the rooms were empty so I don't think what ever it is that you are looking for is here. Sorry." I chuckled. "Oh I know it's here. I can uh, _feel _it. So uh, would you mind?" He stepped aside and allowed me in. "Thank _you."_ I moved to the cupboard. Moving their shoes out of the way I pried up the loose floorboard. "I thought you said you hid it in your room?" The woman asked. I grinned at her. "This was my uh, room." I turned back to my task and scooped out the ring. "See I told you it was uh, here." I said tucking it into one of my pockets. "Well I'll be going now." I said moving towards the door. "Wait! Its supper time would like a plate, we have plenty?" Smiling brightly. "I would be very grateful Madame."

So there I sat with both John and Mary at the heads of the table and a boy and girl opposite me. We were having some sort of meatloaf dinner with potatoes and greens. "So uh, Mary? Did you um, cook this _yourself?_ It's very good." She blushed. "Thank you, and yes I did. It was my mothers recipe." I grinned and when back to my plate. "So Harley since you use to live here maybe you can tell us why this place was so cheap?" He said with a chuckle. It caused me to giggle. "Now that's a _story_. Short version though is that my aunt, uncle and their uh, son was murdered here, as well as one of the responding uh, officers." The others froze while I kept on chugging through my food. It was the girl that snapped out of it first. "Where did you get your scars?" I smiled. "Susie! Apologize that was inappropriate!" Her mother chastised her. "It's alright I don't uh, mind. So you really want to know? Well you see my uncle was uh, _not_ a nice man at all, and one da-" Her father cut me off. "I'm not sure that story is alright for children." I shrugged. "You talk funny."

This time it was the boy. "Michael! I'm so sorry I thought I raised my children to be better than this." I broke in to a fit of laughter. "I am aware of how I uh, speak. Sometimes it gets a little _hard _to think with all the uh, voices in my head." I giggled as they looked at me concerned. "You know when the only time they shut up is?" I asked tilting my head. He shook his head no. "Me either!" I leaned back laughing. Before immediately shooting back up. "Though they did enjoy it when I killed my relatives and those others." I stood and whipped out my wand send four killing curses at them. They died where they sat. "Oh Mista' V I can't wait until we can be together again." With that I Apparated to one of my last task for tonight.

A chicken farm is where I landed. I made quick work of the coops searching for an egg that was soon to hatch. It's wasn't till the third one that I found one that was only a few days from hatching. "There we are my pretty." I crackled as I cast an Unbreakable Charm on the egg and stuffed it my pocket. _Now to find a pond. _Luckily the farm that I was at had one and was full of toads._ Not to big, not to small, got find one that just right. _I giggled. "Aha! Yes you're just right." I stunned the toad before picking it up. "Your going to help me aren't you." I said before kissing it. "You where suppose to turn into a prince." I giggled and chastised him. "Oh well option two then." I Apparated back to my room and stumbled a little. "You know what body? Apparateing all across the country is tiring. Great I've been reduced to talking to an unconscious toad. Maybe I am crazy? Nah!" I giggled. Conjuring a box I set the toad in it and pulled out the chicken egg. "Hello Baby momma's here. I can't until you hatch." I whispered to the egg before removing the charms. I placed my egg under the toad and flopped on the bed. "I don't know why women always complain about being pregnant. This is a piece of cake." I fell asleep still fully clothed on the bed.

**XxxX**

For the next three days I stayed in my room only leaving to order meals and pay for the night. Most of the time I spent reading over my course textbooks and to say that I was pissed with the Defense Against the Dark Art course book, would be a massive understatement. The entire book was only theory and only half-assed theory too. I mean really why the hell would it tell me I need to block unfriendly spells, seriously? Are all Hogwarts fifth years that stupid that they need to be told to _block_ a spell? Isn't it common knowledge to either block or dodge an enemy's spell? It was because of my internal fuming that I almost missed my child's birth. The sharp crack alerted me that something was happening in side my box; I moved to have a closer look. The chicken egg from before hatched not a chicken but a snake, and not just any snake but the king of snakes, or in this case _Queen of Snakes _due to the lack of red plume on it's head_._ I had hatched a female Basilisk, who was now in the process of eating part of the toad. I watch it tear of piece after piece until only half of the toad was left. I marveled over her shiny green scales as she ate. I knew that if I weren't a Parselmouth then I would have died immediately instead of acquiring this massive headache by looking into her sulfuric eyes. _**"Baby would you please cover your eyes?"**_ I hissed to her asking her to close her second eyelids negating her killing stare completely. She did so and he bright eyes became dulled. _**"Thank you Baby. Would you like a name? How about Ivy, because your scales remind me of Ivy."**_ I asked sticking my hand out so her seven-inch body could wrap around it. _**"It's pretty momma."**_ I grinned._** "Then that's your name. I want you to keep you eyes cover unless I tell you, otherwise people may find out about you and want to kill you, okay?"**_ I cooed to her. _**"Okay momma. I'm sleepy."**_ I laid down on my bed and allowed her to coil on my stomach. _**"Sleep now I'll protect you."**_ And together the mismatched mother and daughter duo slept.

**XxxX**

Nearly a week from Ivy's hatching, Neville Longbottom and a muggle boy from his neighborhood were attacked by to Dementors. Though he was able to fend them of using the Patronus Charm, Unfortunately he was under aged and did so in front of a muggle so he was forced to go to the Ministry of Magic for a hearing. He was found not guilty but Dumbledore decided it wasn't safe to go back to him home. Along with his grandmother Dumbledore had them stay a Number twelve Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black and the Order of the Phoenix. When they arrived they found the rest of the golden trio and the Weasley family already there. They could also see a depressed looking Sirius as well. Dumbledore went up to him. "Would you like to see your God-daughter Sirius?" He asked. While Sirius jumped up. "You know where she is? Tell me! I'll get her! I'll bring her here! She'd be safe here, right? Yeah she will! Where is she?" He was practically vibrating. "Call down Sirius I'll tell you. Normally I would just go get her myself but I fear she would not appreciate my appearance. I warn you though no matter what you must not be seen and you must bring her back. When you see her give her this." It was a slip of paper with the address on it. "I believe if your hurry you will find her in Room Three above the Leaky Cauldron." With a lead he was already out the door in his Animagus form.

Slipping practically unseen he moved through out London and into the Leaky Cauldron. The sly dog snuck up the stairs and moved to Room Three and paused as he heard hissing, and then a child's like giggling. He was about to shift and knock on the door when he heard one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard start to sing like to a child. And then he heard the words

**(This is not mine I only changed a few of the words.)**

_"Twas the night before Christmas and all round the house,_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse."_

_"When all of a sudden I heard such clatter."_

_"Uncle came home and something's the matter."_

_"Auntie was screaming and Uncle was mad,_

_I watched Uncle hit her but she hadn't been bad."_

_"I cuddled my pillow and started to cry."_

_"The way Uncle hit her I thought she would die."_

_"I ran to my cupboard and hid in my bed,_

_All I could picture was Aunties face all red."_

_"But Uncle was drinking, I'd seen it before."_

_"He'd finish off Auntie then see me for more."_

It was then that Sirius had opened and closed the door. She didn't even notice. She was sitting in a windowsill stroking a foot long snake of some kind. Sirius just stared at her with a horrified look on his face. Little did he know her tale wasn't finished.

_"I heard the floor creak and took a deep breath."_

_"I thought that tonight was the night of my death."_

_"He seemed really angry, like never before."_

_"I knew in a minute he'd be at my door."_

_"Open up freak, your Uncle is here."_

_"I held my pillow tighter and cowered in fear."_

_"I'm coming in bitch, I hope you're awake."_

_"He kicked at the door and I heard the lock break."_

_"As he walked over I drifted away,_

_To a happier place where I wanted to stay."_

_"I'd been there before and I knew it quite well,_

_It's a much nicer feeling than being in hell."_

_"When he was finished he walked out the door."_

_"I rolled off the bed and slumped to the floor."_

_"My body is aching and between my legs is a messy sight."_

_"Merry fourth Christmas to all and to all good night."_

At the end of her song she let out a mad crackle, and the snake hissed at her. _**"You have a pretty voice momma."**_ Though he didn't know what the snake said he was able to understand her reply. "Thank you Ivy." She whispered to it kissing it upon the head. "H-_Harley?_" Sirius whispered out. He was unprepared for her response. She whirled with her wand pointed at him and a mad gleam in her eye that matched her psychotic grin. "Oh look Ivy your going to get to see momma kill someone. Any preference on how? Yes that way always does make me laugh." She giggled when the snake hissed. "Harley wait I'm your God-father! Pad-foot!" This caused her to falter, but her wand never dropped. "Uncle Pad-foot?" Sirius was jumping for joy because she remembered. Then she turned and hissed to her snake. _**"Sorry Ivy but I'm not going to kill him today. I'll show you some other time." **_The snake crawled off her and into the sunbeams. _**"It's okay momma."**_ Fully stretched out Sirius realized exactly what kind snake that was. "Harley! Close your eyes that's a Basilisk!" He said pulling his wand to kill it, obviously not reading into the relationship between his Goddaughter and the serpent. Though he might have figured it out when she hit him with a _Cruciatus Curse._ "If you ever raise your wand to my daughter again I'll show you exactly why I've been locked up in Azkaban for the past ten years." She coldly said in a rare moment of complete seriousness, no pun intended. Though what she said struck a nerve. "What do you mean locked up in Azkaban?" He asked in outrage.

Like a switch her grin was back. "Oh I might have killed the rest of my family and a couple of Aurors." She said flippantly and spinning her wand. He frowned and looked out the window. "Was that song you sang...was it true? Did he really do that to you?" Her grin grew. "I never lie. He did all that and more." She gestured to her face. "My aunt even helped sometimes. He also got his son to start in a little." She was grinning madly. "If you promise not to attack her I introduce you to my daughter." He smirked. "My wand's away." She nodded and put her own away. "This is Ivy, she just hatched almost two weeks ago." She held her out for him to take. Which he did gently? "I've never held a Basilisk before." He said in awe before handing her back. He looked Harley in the eye. "Would you like to come live with me, it isn't much but it mine and I can do what ever we want to it. Though I have to warn you there are some people living there and for now it's the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." The girl seemed to space out for a moment and he wondered what was going through her mind. **Child you must go I will need all the information I can get about the Light.**_ You got it Mista' V. I'm a good spy._ "As long as I get a bed it's fine. I've grown to like being able to stretch out. Oh! And a shower. I like showers." He chuckled. "Don't worry we have plenty of those. Pack your things and read this, we're going to have to walk there with me as Pad-foot, I'm a wanted criminal ya know." Harley dressed in her muggle clothes flicked her wand and all her things packed away into her trunk that shrunk and tufted into one of her coat pockets. Sirius frowned. "How are you able to do magic with out the Ministry knowing?" She smirked at him. "It's amazing what you can find when you threaten the right people." She said slipping Ivy into one of the inner pockets. "Coming?" She chirped as she returned her key.

To most who saw them they would see a badly scarred and oddly dressed girl walking with her scruffy looking dog. To those who knew they where would a future mass murderer and a falsely accused mass murderer walking side by side. The girl groaned. "Please whine or something if we're almost there. It's nearly dinner time and I skipped lunch." The dog stopped and tilted his head at a plaque that read Number Twelve. "Oh would you look at that we're here." She crackled and walked up to the door. The dog just shook its head, by now use to some of his Goddaughters antics. The scruffy looking dog became an even scruffier looking man. "You know I think you're cuter as a dog." She said the man just sighed. "You're not the first women to tell me that." By then the two of them reach the dinning room. "Oh I'm sure." She said as she let out another psychotic chuckle. She blinked when she saw the amount of people, who were blinking owlishly at them, at the table and turned to her partner with an accusatory glare. "You said a family and a could people. Unless one of them has been popping them out like uh, rabbits you lied! I hate liars Sirius, I _really _uh, do." The others took their time to look over this new comer. She was dressed as a muggle in cargo pants her left leg was red while the right was black. She had on a tube top, with the opposite color scheme of her pants, that barley reached her belly button and covered the tops of her breast. She had black flats on and was wearing fingerless gloves. Also she was wearing a faded purple trench coat that every so often move on its own. Next the groups was drawn her hair which was done up in high pigtails but the oddest thing was the natural looking white-streaks that ran down the length of it. Besides her murderous green eyes that glowed with power, there was only one, well two really, things that stood out about her. Upon her cheeks were two horrible scars that stretched from the corners of her mouth to nearly her ears. Mrs. Wealsey thought that if you took away all these imperfection then this would be one of the most beautiful women that she has ever seen. "I'm waiting Sirius." The women with a child-like tone stretched her face into an insane grin.

I watched as the other in the room sized me up and did the same._ One Old Goat, one black man that I know from somewhere, one Mad-Eye, one scarred man sitting next to a pink-haired woman, a small balding man, a bookish looking girl, a dark haired boy with a bit of muscle, my Masters spy Severus, and good lord! Eight redheads, maybe I was to off about that rabbit comment. _I giggled at my own thoughts. I watched Sirius sweat for a moment. "I hit the nail on the head didn't I? It's alright you don't have to answer." I cracked madly sitting next to the dark haired boy. "So when's the food coming?" The portly redheaded woman flicked her wand and dishes came fly out bring food. I quickly dug in and watched the black man across from me. "You know what? I think I've seen you before the other day." I said drawing everyone's attention including my target across from me. "Ah yes! I uh, remember now. You were the one that freaked out when I killed Dawlish, and then Mad-Eye told you to pull it together man." I laughed then for the second time that day went stony. "And then you called my crazy." I tilted my head to the side. "Did anyone ever tell you what happened to the last Auror that called me crazy?" My maniacal grin was back. "I tortured him into insanity and then I killed him!" I crackled again. I also proved that it is possible for a black man to pale. I went back to my food and hummed children's rhymes. One of the redheads broke the silence. "What do you mean tortured and killed him?" The lankly boy squeaked. I looked at him and tongued my scars. "I uh, _tortured _him and then I uh, _killed_ him. How much clearer can I be, do you want details? I can give you details!" I said becoming excited again, but Dumbledork cut me off. "That won't be needed Miss Po-!" I slammed my fist onto the table and my whole body shook. "I believe I uh, told you multiple time ten years ago MY NAME IS NOT POTTER! JUST QUINN! HARLEY QUINN! YOU MISERABLE OLD GOAT! As soon as I was released from Azkaban I abolished the Potter name and created the Quinn name. AND IF THEY WANT FUCKING DETAILS I'LL GIVE THEM DETAILS! I'll tell them how he squirmed on ground and screamed as I _Crucioed _him again and again until he begged for mercy. How I laugh that a little girl like me was able to make grown man weep on the floor, and then I hit him with another one and held it until his mind cracked like an egg. And then just as the other guards arrived I put him out of his misery. So you see I'm not crazy I'm merciful!" I hysterically laughed and held my self until I was calm enough to eat. When I could I took several spoonful's "This soup is very good is this a family recipe?" I ask the Weasley matron. She nodded.

After my little out burst no one else was able to eat and most of the younger ones were ushered up the stairs. I was as well. I found most of them huddled around some thing that was making noises. I moved closer so that I could hear. "Sirius! How could you bring that thing here? There are children here! What she decides to hurt one of them?" I heard the matron scream. "Dammit Molly that _thing _has a name, and it's Harley! And you forget but she's just a child too. A child that I just found out today was being physically, mentally, and _sexually_ abused almost _daily_ by her relatives. It's no wonder she finally snapped. And then come to find out she has spent the last ten _years_ in Azkaban prison. Could you imagine your children going through that? How about Ginny? Could you imagine little four year old Ginny being raped for a Christmas present and then when she finally found a way to fight back she gets thrown into a place where monster exist that suck out all you happiness? I'll admit she's done some bad things and that she might have a few screws but I'm proud that she has gone through all and she still has the ability to laugh and the strength to walk around with a smile on her face after all that. Lord knows I sometimes can't and I haven't gone through half of what she has."

Hearing Sirius defend me like that was nice, no ones ever done anything like that for me. "You might think she's this insane little monster, but she's not I've seen her love and care for something. She has a pet, and I was going to kill it but she stopped me, quite effectively I might add, and she told me if I ever raised my wand against her daughter again I would find out exactly why she went to Azkaban. I saw in her eyes she would have killed me in an instant and burned the body if I had pressed the issue. And When she deemed my not a threat any more she let me hold her I could she the amount of pride and love she had for that little thing. I saw in her what you couldn't find in a soulless monster. A soul, it may have been darkened and a little rough around the edges but it was there." This time my lips weren't turned in a psychotic smile it was a true one, one that I've only shared with Ivy. "She is staying Molly, and when the start of term comes she will go to Hogwarts." And the psychotic grin was back at the Old Goats voice. "Must he always ruin my heart warming moments?" I said which caused the others to scream out which in return caused the adults to come rushing out. I came up behind Sirius and hugged him. "That was a nice speech. Ivy says that if I die she would like you to take care of her." I kissed him on the cheek as he was stunned by my soft smile. I looked down at the students and crackled. "You all look like you've seen death!" I turned to the rest. "Night!" I call as I walked back up the stairs. "So whom am I bunking with?" I asked them with a grin.


	3. Invasion of the Pink Toad!

**Mad Circle**

**Chapter Three: Invasion of the Pink Toad!**

As it turned out all the girl slept together and all of the boys slept together. Harley slept in the bed closest to the window while Ginny and Hermione took the two closest to the door. Harley hung her coat on top of the coat rack near the door and removed Ivy from her pocket. "I-is that a snake?" Ginny asked. She just grinned at her. "Kind of." Harley chirped before lying on top of her covers shoes and all. Hermione frowned. "Aren't you at least going to take your shoes off." Harley chuckled. "Why would I do that?" Hermione blinked before changing into her nightgown. As soon as the other two were in bed and the lights extinguished Harley sighed. "Ya know this is my first slumber party. Well unless you uh, count Trixie, but I uh, don't. She's a grown woman, ya know." The two others where a little surprised and curious on who Trixie was. "Shouldn't we be painting our nails and talking about boys or something?" She said sitting up, and becoming excited. It was Hermione who answered and shot down her hopes. "Well it's kind of late to do that tonight, um maybe another time?" In the darkness she could see the frown on Harley's face or pick out the hurt tone from her voice. "Ya okay, maybe uh, later?" She said laying back down. _**"I love you momma." **_Harley's frown faded and she nuzzle the deadly creature. _**"I love you too my little Ivy bush." **_Harley giggled as Ivy coiled on her stomach again. She fell asleep to dreams of her on a throne surrounded by her fallen enemies and the world burring around her.

The next morning, long before any awoke, Harley sat in the same high back seat as last night, only this time she had left her coat in her room, and watched Ivy slither up and down the table. She had a slight smile as she watched her daughter explore over the center table pieces. This was the scene that Molly Weasley walked into. Harley didn't notice she was being watched. "Ivy comes here." She held out her hand and the snake that Molly couldn't identify slithered up her arm. _**"That's my girl. Others will be coming down soon so I want you to hide in my pocket."**_ Molly watched as she cooingly hissed to the snake, and was shocked that the snake hiss back. _**"Okay momma."**_ Harley kissed the snake on the head and slipped it into one of her over sized pockets. Molly decided that it was time to make her presence know. She walked in and acted surprised to see her up. "What are you doing awake? Most of the others won't be up for another hour or two." Harley's grin matched her scars. "Oh I don't sleep but a few hours every night. It's hard to get comfortable when you can't lie um, flat. I guess I just became uh, use to have so little sleep." Molly looked confused and then she remembered exactly where this girl has been for the last decade and what she actually did to be put there. Realizing that she quickly concluded that this girl was only with her children as they slept. She nodded and casually made her way up the stairs. The first room she came too was the boy's. She quickly checked on them and found they were fine and not a hair out of place.

Then she panicked when she came to the girl's room. She pictured their bodies as a shredded bloody mess and that their gore soaked every visible spot. So she was completely relived when she found them perfectly alright. In fact the room was spotless which surprised her greatly since she knew that her daughter room back home was a pigsty and she found out that Hermione is quite cluttered with her books and things. So after looking around the room she became curious and looked into Harley's trunk. This blew her away because unlike her children who just toss what ever they can fit into their trunk and have it nearly bursting at the seams, but Harley's was incredibly neat and organized. Her book were shrunken and neatly stacked. Her potion ingredients were organized from least volatile to greatest, her robes were perfectly folded, and every thing else had a place. Dumbfounded she closed the trunk and went back downstairs to find Harley still sitting where she left her but instead of her trademark grin she was frowning and there were what a peered to be tears in her eyes but she couldn't tell. "You could have just asked if I killed them. I wasn't joking when I said I never lie." Molly could hear the hurt in her voice but before she could say any thing the girl burst out into a fit of giggles and began re-arranging the silverware in front of her.

Molly was confused as how this girl could go from being this psychotic killer, that frankly terrified her one minute, to a sad broken girl the next, and then to childish, giggling girl. This girl was going to give her whiplash, but really she didn't which of her moods that she was more afraid of. Shaking her head the matron enter the kitchen. Not five minutes latter Harley followed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley I think we got off on the wrong foot and I apologize because I believe it is my fault. You see I've had a very busy few weeks and haven't had much rest. I also am severally lacking in social skills and interactions. I'm sure you can understand why. I also like to apologize for my behavior during dinner last night and for my outburst. It's just that I've told Dumbledork-er I mean Dumbledore that I wish to not be called Potter and yet he refuses to listen even after he was notified of my change of name. Also at several times he has insinuated that I am nothing more than a child that cannot make her own decisions. I am far from being a child, Mrs. Weasley and have been that way for a very long time. So I'd like to start over. Hello my name is Harley Quinn."

_Holy shit! I'm a better actress than I thought. Nearly half of that was bullshit and made up on the spot. Well okay so most of it was true but it hasn't had as much affect on my as I implied. _I grinned and stuck out my hand. She took it and smiled. "I think I understand dear." I giggled and went back out and sat in my chair. It was nearly an hour later when the others came down. First was my uncle he kissed my hair and then sat at the head of the table next was the Weasley patron followed by his eldest sons. Next came the twins along with the lanky redhead and muscle boy. After that the Fireplace erupted and the scarred man and the pink-haired women walked through. Finally just as the other girls came down the fireplace erupted again and Mad-Eye came through. It was at this point that Mrs. Weasley entered with plates of food once again flying behind her.

For the most part I was minding my own business and every now and then I would slip a bite of sausage down for Ivy. I also noted that the muscled boy would glare at me every so often. It was after the eighth time he did it that I snapped. "What. Is. Your. Problem?" I bite out through gritted teeth. He sneered at me. "You're just like her! Torturing and killing people for fun!" I giggled. "Like who? I know a lot of people that would fit into that category." A vein throbbed on his head and his knuckles turned white. "Bellatrix Lestrange. She tortured my parents into insanity!" Now I know who he is. "Ah so you're the Longbottom brat that Trixie told my about. You know she said your mother last longer than your father. He apparently became a blubbering mess within the first ten minutes, but your mother. Now she was a woman! Trixie said she held on for hours before she even screamed." What ever I said seemed to tick him off because he through the knife he was holding at me. So in once again in an unnatural show of speed and flexibility that should be beyond my capabilities, I partially back-flipped over my chair and landed in a single hand-stand atop the high back of the chair. I tsked at him. "That wasn't very nice. I give you a compliment and you through an uh, knife at me? You're lucky I'm trying very hard to behave." I said while sliding back into my seat after removing the knife. I turned to the pink-haired woman beside me. "You would think that he'd be proud to know that his mother was strong. Then again maybe I'm wrong." I shrugged before twirling the knife. Like a snake I slammed it down between his fingers and crackled. "Don't throw knives unless you're ready to kill and then make sure their dead before you relax." Moody grunted his agreement. Pinky looked at the knife in awe. "Wow that was like perfect aim!" I grinned at her and giggled. "What are you talking about I missed!" She gulped and I broke into another fit of giggles.

We were still eating when my curiosity got the better of me. "So are you all ever going to introduce yourselves or am I going to have to call you by the nicknames I came up with?" This seemed to shock my uncle into action. "Oh! Right! I forgot to do that last night. Well let's start of with the Weasleys then." He said standing behind them. "This is Arthur and Molly and these are their children. Bill here is the oldest followed by Charlie. They have another son named Percy but he isn't here. Next we have the twins. Um not sure which is which but one's Fred and the other is George. This one here is Ronald; he'll be in your year. And finally this cutie pie is Ginny she's a fourth year." He said patting each one on the shoulder. "You know Neville now but him Ron and our resident genius over here Hermione Granger make up the Golden Trio. They're in your year as well. Neville's grandmother was here for awhile but she decided that she was better off at her home." He moved over and flung him self on Scars and Pinky. "These to love birds our both my best mate, Remus Lupin, and my cousin, Nym-er Tonks just Tonks." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "And finally you know Mad-Eye." I grinned. "Yes I know _Mad_-Eye. The party pooper. I could have been accused of six murders that day but he stopped that tub of lard, also know as _Tom_, from falling for when I was goading him." I giggled, and turned to Tonks. "Do you have soft hands?" Everyone looked at me bewildered. "Uh, I think so why?" I grinned. "My daughter uh, _likes_ soft things. Would you like to uh, _hold _her?" She nodded. "Sure I like kids." Her eyes flashed to Remus. I grinned. _**"Ivy, remember to keep your eye's filtered and no biting."**_ I removed her from my pocket. _**"Yes momma."**_ I gently set her in Tonks hands and held my wand ready to attack or defend at a moments notice. I watched Tonks blanch as she realized what she was holding. "I-is thi-is a B-B-Basilisk-k?" She stuttered. I giggled. "Yes and don't be scared. Ivy is very well behaved, and keeps her eyes cover unless I say, don't you sweetie?" Everyone's eye's widened as she hissed. _**"Yes momma, I'm a good girl and she does have soft hands, but I like yours better."**_ I took her back from Tonk's shaking hands. "She says that you have very nice hands." I placed her back into my pocket, and Tonks controlled her hands. "T-tell her I said t-thanks." I grinned and patted her on the back. "She understands English." I crackled and ate the last bite of my breakfast.

It was after breakfast, when the other decided that they would go to Diagon Alley I agreed to go because wanted to stop in Knockturn Alley. The place was a mad house as everyone rushed to get ready. I found my self-watching a house elf polish the frame of a covered portrait. I heard a muffled voice. "_Freaks! Mudbloods in my house!" _I grinned. "There, there, Mistress. Kreacher is here." I came up behind him. "Who's portrait is that?" I asked sweetly. He seemed surprise that I was talking to him and then he sneered. "Why would a mudblood like you want to know?" I laughed like an insane woman. "Mudblood! Me! HA-HA-HA! Oh you are surly mistaken elf. My Master would never teach a mudblood. The Dark Lord would sooner destroy his own soul!" I lent down and whispered to him. "As soon as Mista' V says I that I'm done here I'll be back at his side." He was stunned by my confession, before turning suspicious. "If you work for the Dark Lord than why are you so nice to the mudbloods and blood-traitors?" I giggled at him. "Oh my silly little friend, what use would I be if everyone thought I served Mista' V?" He was about to answer when Sirius yelled at him. "Kreacher are you harassing my God-daughter?" He would have continued but I cut him of. "He wasn't bothering me uncle. I was just asking him if he knew how to make Treacle Tart. It's one of my favorites. So do you Kreacher?" He bowed. "Of course Kreacher does, Mistress. Would like Kreacher to make you some tonight?" I grinned at him. "Only if you don't mind." He bowed again. "Kreacher doesn't mind Mistress." With that he popped away, and I turned to Sirius. "See if you're just a little nice to someone they show you respect." He grumbled something, and I giggled at him.

**XxxX**

Shopping with others sucks. Especially when you don't even like most of the people that you're with. By that I mean the Weasleys and the Mudblood. Seriously does she have to spend three hours in a bookstore? If I wasn't able to see the funny side of life I think I would go mad, that caused another fit of loud giggle. The shopkeeper glared at me and I rolled my eyes. I searched for my uncle and found him with his cousin. "I'm uh, going somewhere else." I said to him. Mad-Eye looked at me suspiciously. "And where do you think you're going lass?" He questioned me. "I giggled uncontrollably. "Around. If I'm not back I'll meet you at home." I said to my uncle with a kiss to his cheek. He just tugged on one of my pigtails.

Without being seen I headed in to Knockturn Alley and entered Borgin and Burkes. Apparently I wasn't supposed to be here and nobody was supposed to come in, because what I found was my Master in all his glory conversing with Borgin. He heard me enter and wheeled around with his wand glowing. I was practically vibrating in my joy of seeing my Master. "M-Mista' V?" His bloody red eye's narrowed and his snake like features distorted in anger, I tried again. "M-Master it's uh, m-me. Um i-it's been awhile and I was uh, o-only one when we uh,_ met_. But I uh, r-remember. You um, put y-your memories in my head." I was such a stuttering mess. I mean here was my Master and I was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. I giggled loudly at the irony of that thought. I shivered at his voice. "Kneel." He hissed out and I did so. "Harley Quinn Potter." I twitched and mumbled. "It's just Quinn, Mista' V I abolished the Potter name." He froze and the chuckled. "You did, did you?" I nodded vigorously. "Good girl." I shuddered at the praise. "Mista' V, um the you in my uh, head wanted me to uh,_ tell_ you that I'm living at the Headquarters of the Order of the uh, Phoenix." He let out a bone chilling victorious laugh and I copied slightly. "I knew you'd be useful, but I was a little worried when you were sent to Azkaban lower your shields I want to see your life." I shuddered again but complied.

I felt him softly caress each of my memories, lingering over the once of the abuse and repeatedly watching the ones of my murders. Eventually he pulled out and stroked my face with his hand. I leaned in to it. "You my dear is going to become my most powerful weapon. You will not take the mark now but you will when the time comes for you to reveal yourself. At some point this year I will attack the Department of Mysteries for what that Old Fool thinks is a Prophecy. Still to miss lead him that will be the main goal of my Death Eaters. But you and I know that the real plan is to reveal both you and myself. Some how I will get that Longbottom boy to there and hopefully kill him. He's been a thorn in my side for too long now." I nodded becoming excited. "Raise my little Harlequin. When the time comes I want you to do what you do best." He said with his face close to mine. "Uh, kill people right?" He chuckled. "_**Yesss."**_ He hissed in Parsaltongue before slamming his lips to mine. I moaned at his forcefulness and brought my arms up around his neck. His tongue probed my mouth and encouraged mine own to tangle with it. I could feel the fire begin to burn within my loins. But as quick as it came it ended far to soon and I groaned at the loss of contact. "Go now my pet." I nodded and left.

**XxxX**

It was the day before we were to depart and I was flipping through one of the darker tomes in the Black library. Unfortunately the mudblood was in there as well. Ever so often she would glance at me curiously before going back to her book. Just as finished my tomb and was about to grab another, Moody followed by Tonks came in. "Howdy Mad-Eye!" I giggled as he scowled at me. Hermione peeked over her books. "I found out something interesting the other day. Four muggles were killed with the killing curse the very night you were released. Care to explain?" I giggled again. "Really Mad-Eye? Am I the only suspect you have that uses the killing curse?" He smirked at me. "No but all my other suspect haven't lived and murdered in the same house." My grin never faltered. "I had no intentions of killing any muggles on that day." He scowled at me again. "I can't prove that it was you but I know it was. Still there's not much I can do about it. Though I was able to convince Dumbledore and the Minister that it would be a good idea to have an Auror on the school grounds to keep an eye on you. This is where Nymphadora-!" "Don't call me Nymphadora!" I ginned at her and Moody continued. "She'll be watching your every move." I chuckled. "Really my every move? Does she only have to watch or can she join in, cause you know what they say masturbation can only get you so far." I ended with a laugh. Hermione and Tonks were both blushing and Moody wasn't even fazed. "Just remember this Quinn. I know what you are and I know who your Master is." My grin only grew as they left.

I pondered over what he said and I realized he was wrong. He didn't no who my _True _Master was. Yes I was and still am loyal to the Dark Lord but I won't be for long. For you see he made a mistake, several actually. He's been making _plans_ and people that are loyal to Chaos, my True Master, don't make plans. They just _do_ things like me, and as soon as my Master grants me a situation, I am going to _do_ something. I slammed my book shut and put it away, before turning to the mudblood and grinning. "Ya know what? We still haven't had our slumber party yet." She gulped and I chuckled before adopting a sad frown. "If you didn't want to be my friend you only had to tell me." She was nearly about to deny my claim when I rushed out of the room. Now Hermione might have thought I rushed out to avoid having my tears seen but really I just had to get away so she wouldn't have heard my laughing at her. That would have ruined all that work that I did trying to make the Golden Trio feel guilty about being rude to me when I was only trying to be friends with them. Of course later on I would probably have stabbed them in the back anyways, but it would be so much easier if the trusted me.

**XxxX**

Hogwarts is stupid. I mean why the hell do we have to take a train to get to the school? I mean it would be so much easier if they just have us Floo there, then I could have spent the day doing some productive instead of watching Nymphadora adjust her facial features to pass off her boredom, while the males of the Trio talked about Quidditch and Hermione read some books. "So can you grow a penis?" I asked her after an hour of nothingness. She blushed. "I can but I've never felt the need to." I grinned at her as the other three looked uncomfortable. "Do you think you could get a girl pregnant if you had sex?" She blushed again. "I'm not a lesbian." I shrugged. "First off all that wasn't the question, but lets explore this. Have you ever kissed a girl?" She shook her head no. "I'll tell you what, if you ever get lonely or just get the urge, come find me okay?" She blushed again but nodded.

Okay now I know for sure that Hogwarts is stupid. After that disastrously long train ride, they now told me since this is my first time coming I have to cross the lake. Me. In a small boat. With three children. Surrounded by water. It's almost like Dumbledork is begging me to do something. I settled for making one of the boys piss himself. While most of the children were staring up at the castle in awe I was admiring the different ways I could push someone to there death. "Ohhh look how high that uh, tower is! Can't you just imagine what some one would look like if they fell off that? The only thing uh, left would be a _smear!" _I said into one little girl's ear with a crackle. She scurried away from me. I straighten and turned to Tonks. "What'd I say?" I asked her in confusion. She let out a little giggle before she caught herself. I grinned. A woman that I knew from Mista' V's memories as Minerva McGonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts. She mentioned something about a sorting but I didn't listen as she led us into the Great Hall, and began reading names off of a list.

When I was the only one left standing she addressed the Hall. "And now we have a special student that has been privately tutored and will be joining us for her fifth year. Harley Potter please come up." Whispering immediately started going around about how amazing I must be to have defeated the Dark Lord and how I was lucky I was to have had special tutoring from Dumbledore. Then when they took a look at me they began speculating about how I got my scars. Still I hadn't moved from my spot. McGonagall frowned. "Come on Miss Potter no need to be nervous." I wickedly grinned at her. "Oh I'm not nervous, I'm just waiting for you to call my name." She looked at me confused. "Miss Potter I did several times." My grin still held strong. "I am assuming Professor Dumbledore told you my name was Harley Potter. See now this is odd because I know that repeatedly I have told him that is not my name and I know that Gringotts notified him of this along that he is no longer my magical guardian. Since his memory is obviously faulty maybe you should ask Auror Tonks, I'm sure she knows." Tonks interjected. "Her last name is Quinn Professor." I grinned at her and gave her a wink. "Miss Quinn would you have a seat please." I smiled. "Certainly." I cartwheeled to the stool. "Oh and I wasn't aware that Azkaban had magical tutors there. I wonder if that was the what all the screaming was." I crackled before placing the hat on my head.

The Great Hall was a mass of silent confusion. Most of which were wondering why this girl refused to be called Potter and second what did she mean by that last statement. Has she been in Azkaban this whole time? What did she do to be put there? Is she dangerous? What house is she going to be put in? I hope it's not mine. The hat screaming out Gryffindor shortly answered one of those. A certain pink toad was so terrified that she forgot to interrupt the Headmasters opening speech, because her was the thing that has inhabited her nightmares for the last ten years. She remembered this girl for she was there at her trial. Of course she was nothing more than a paper pusher back then but she was there. She remembered those hideous scars and those murderous green eyes that hid an ocean of madness and insanity behind them. Umbridge had never like children, in fact she down right hated then, but never had she had a reason to fear one before. She remembered that monstrous little girl alright, how she laughed and giggled when she told what she did. She remembered the absolute glee that radiated off of her when she spoke. She also remembered what happened after the trail in the holding cell. She had come to taunt the famous girl-who-lived but just as she rounded the corner she saw the girl begging for help, and when the one guard went to get help and the other opened the cell she hid in a broom closest. She watched as that five-year-old child repeatedly tortured that man and laughed in that insane crackle that still haunts her today. Finally she watched as not single hint of remorse crossed the girls face as she killed the man. Then it happened. She slowly looked her in the eyes and grinned before she was once again bound. At that moment Umbridge knew that she knew that she was there the whole time and had the others not arrived when they did she would have been next. So as the Headmaster was dismissing them for the night the pink toad's eyes connected with two piercing green seas of madness and caused her to shiver in fright.


	4. One Piece, Two Piece, Three Piece, Four

**Mad Circle**

**Chapter Four: One Piece, Two Piece, Three Piece, Four...**

**An: In this chapter Harley might do something that will offend some of you but you have to remember she is not a good guy, and not good guys do bad things.**

The school was cursed. That is was the student populace has determined. Every year something goes wrong and this year is no different. First off is that their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a crock. Nothing in her entire curriculum is about using magic and is only theory. Not to mention she hands out detentions like they're candy or something. Last she is incredibly narrow-minded and is strongly supportive of the Ministry in saying that Voldemort is not back. This is supported by her first lesson with the Gryffindors. Neville had commented on that "shouldn't they be learning on how to use defensive magic?" She had asked him "If he planned on being attacked in her classroom?" Before he could comment, Hermione in a brilliant showing of a lack of mouth filter stated "Well there is a convicted murderer in here." Now as soon as the words she immediately covered her mouth and turned to the girl in question, in horror. Now unless you knew the truth people would general assume by the look on her face that the comment had generally hurt her feelings, this would be confirmed by her statement. "Wow Hermione, way to throw me under the bus so to speak, cause now I'm sure that by dinner the whole schools going to know. I really wish you would quit trying to be subtle in denying my friendship and just tell me to my face. It'd be less damaging that way." She tried to apologize but Umbitch declared silence.

That brings us to the second reason why people think this school is cursed. Harley Quinn, formerly Potter, the resident psychopath and mass murderer. Of course it's not like she tried to deny any of the claims against her and it didn't help that she would randomly break out into a fit of giggles for no reason at all or that she asked the first years if they wanted to see what their spleen looked like. Though oddly enough she was one of the only students to never had points taken away from her and had actually surpassed Hermione as top of every class much to the book worms ire. Another odd thing is that remarkable as that all students in any classroom that she was in put on their best behavior, most likely to prevent drawing attention to themselves. This was actually a relief to the Professors because she was present during the OWLs preparations classes. Currently it was the weekend about two months into the school year and Harley was pacing in front of a wall on the seventh floor.

_I need a place to hide things. I need a place to hide things. I need a place to hide thing. If anyone could see me now they'd really think I was mad._ I giggle uproariously, and stepped back as a door appeared. _About fucking time._ I opened the door and was struck by the sight of mountains of object piled around. I was glad I knew exactly where he hid it. Within moments I had found Ravenclaw's lost Diadem. _**"Sweetie would you mind biting something for me?"**_ My daughter who was now almost a foot and a half in length slithered out of my robes. _**"Of course momma" **_Ivy struck the artifact and pierced the center stone with her fangs before quickly slithering back into her hidden pocket._** "Thank you darling." **_No soon had I said anything when the Horcrux bleed an inky black liquid and screamed as it died. "Well that was fun." I said with a giggle before making my way to the Owlery.

I was nearly there when I ran into a sad looking Tonks. "Wotcher Harley." She greeted with a sigh. I grinned at her. "What's wrong?" Her eye's shifted to me as if she was contemplating telling me or not, after a minute she did. "It's Remus. You know I like him right?" I nodded at her. "Well I keep making hints at him and stuff trying to get him to ask me out cause I know that he's at least a little attracted to me cause I see him check me out sometimes, but he refuses to even acknowledge me. It upsets me a little." I nodded at her again. "I'll tell you like I told Hermione, quit being subtle tell him what you want. At least that way he can't ignore you." She sadly smiled. "Thanks Harley." I'm not sure why I did it, probably just an impulse thing, but I kissed her on the cheek. "Good now I'm going to make you really smile with jokes." She blushed and rubbed where my lips had been. "Okay first one: A little boy and a pedophile are walking in the deep, dark, woods. The little boy says, 'Mister, I'm scared! These woods are really creepy.' The pedophile replies, 'How do you think I feel? I have to walk back all by myself.'" I could see her lips twitch slightly.

"Almost but not quite. Number two: One day there was a little girl and it was her birthday, but her parents had to go out for the night so they hired a baby-sitter and told him to let the girl do whatever she wanted to do because it was her birthday. So when the parents left, the little girl was playing and the baby-sitter got tired so he said "I'm going to take a shower and the little girl said "Oh, can I take a shower with you?" and the baby-sitter said " Uh, O.K. Just don't look down." When they were taking a shower the little girl dropped the shampoo and when she picked it up she saw his dick and said, "What's that?" The guy said "Um, it's a rubber ducky" and the girl says "O.K." Then the baby-sitter said, "I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep." and the girl says "Can I go to sleep with you?" and the guy says, "Um, O.K. Just don't look under the covers." So when they're in the bed there's a thunderstorm and the girl gets scared and hides under the covers. Then she looks at the guy's dick and says "Can I play with your rubber ducky because I'm scared" and the guy says " Uh, O.K." and he falls asleep. The next morning he looks at the bed and he sees the there is blood all over the place and he asks the little girl "What Happened" and the little girl says" The rubber ducky spit at me so I chopped it's head off." This time she had to bite her lip from smiling.

"Still fighting it? Okay I like this one. Number three: A tomato, a piece of gum, and a penis are all talking. The tomato says 'I've got the worst live, I get cut up and stuck in a sandwich'. The piece of gum says 'No, mine's worse, I get chewed up, spit out and stepped on'. The penis says 'No, by far I've got the worst life... I get a plastic bag stuck over my head, then I'm shoved in a dark tunnel and made to do push ups 'till I throw up!'" This one pushed her over the edge and she giggled oddly similar to my own. After a moment she collected herself. "You really are sick you know that?" She said with a smile. "Still I'm the happiest person you'll ever meet." She shook her head. "Where you going anyways?" I grinned at her. "Me? I'm just going to ask a gobbling to destroy a cup for me." I giggled before continuing on my way. She stopped me. "Harley... thanks for this and... everything." I smirked before leaving her there._ Soon my Nymphadora. Soon._

I sent my letter off to Gringotts Manager informing him that there is a Horcrux in the Lestrange's vault in hopes that either A) he'd have destroyed or B) remove it from the vault so I could get it. I was slowly destroying Mista' V piece by piece, in fact all that I had left to destroy would be the ring, the locket and Nagini. That is of he turned her into one but I'm not sure if has yet, still better not to take the chance. I also knew that his dairy was destroyed down in the Chamber of secrets where I was heading now. Why the hell the entrance was in a girl's bathroom I would never know. _**"Open."**_ I hissed to the carving. I didn't see the Mudblood following me down as the entrance slid shut. I started humming the tune to twinkle, twinkle, little star.

_"Carcass, Carcass,_

_Makes no sound,_

_Bloody entrails,_

_On the ground."_

_"Vultures soar down low,_

_Why they circle,_

_No one knows."_

_"Carcass, carcass,_

_Smells so ripe,_

_The buzzards can't find,_

_A reason to gripe."_

I giggled to my to myself and opened the final vault. I stepped through and gasped when I saw the great Basilisk's corpse. "Baby stay in my pocket until I say." I heard her hiss of agreement. I came up and rested my hand on the rotting corpse. "Such a poor creature. You shouldn't have had to die for your failure of a master." I was just about to burn the body when I heard a splash come from behind me. I whirled, wand out, and with my maniacal grin. "I's be's thinkin that someone be's sneakin." I flicked my wand and a red shroud appeared behind one of the statues. I destroyed the statue and sent a silent _Incarcerous_ at the figure scurrying away. I could tell it was female when the ropes bound her and she collapsed. "Well would you look at that? I finally caught the elusive Bookworm! You know they're said to be impossible to find, some even say they're a myth, but I've got proof now!" I crackled and helped her to her feet, releasing her as well. "So Hermione... Is there a reason why you followed me? If you just wanted to shag then well you're really sending me some mixed signals." I said and wiggled my eyebrows. She turned disgusted. "What, eww! That's gross!" I frowned at her. "You know, I don't know what I've done to make you hate me so much, I mean I've thought I been really nice to you. I mean I've even called you by your name instead of mudblood like my first reaction say to. I've even tried to uh, be friends with you and the others but you all just oust my secret to the whole fucking school that I'm a lunatic and that uh, I'm a murderer. Did you know that no one even wants to be partners with me in Potions? I use to like potions but now whomever Snape pairs me with is so afraid that'll do something to them that they fuck up _my _uh, potion!" I crackled a bit before lighting the corpse on fire. She flinched. "And now you have the nerve to practically call my disgusting because I find you attractive enough to have sex with. I was only uh, joking by the way. I didn't think you actually want me to fuck you, but you didn't have to be so um, rude about it. Incase you haven't figured it out yet I am gay. I like breasts and asses and all the funny little noise you women make as I force them squirm with just my uh, tongue." She blushed a little, but looked around the Chamber. "W-what were you doing down here any ways?" I shook my head at her blatant change of subject but I indulged her curiosity and pulled out my mothers ring.

"I came to hide this." She looked at it curiously. "It was my Mothers engagement ring and since the Ministry snapped her wand when I was arrested this is all I have left. I don't trust Gringotts to keep it safe so I decided to put it here in a place that very few people can access too." She nodded and I moved up to the statue of Salazar's face. _**"Open and reveal your secrets to the heir."**_ Hermione gasped at my use of Parsaltongue, and at the fact that mouth of the statue lowered. I entered the now open door way and into the inner chamber. Shakily she followed. This inner chamber was rather plain and appeared to only be a resting place for the Basilisk but I always thought that there might be something else here, even though Mista' V never found anything. For nearly an hour I searched the whole room with out finding anything until I leaned against the wall and my hand fell through part of it. I grinned and stuck my hand through. I figured out that it was just a small home in the wall maybe a foot or two deep, and hide by an illusion. I grinned as I found a small vial in it. Switching it with the ring I cast several detection wards and intruder charms before inspecting the vial. It was small, barely three ounces, and had what appeared to be a thick black potion inside it. Hermione came up behind me. "What's that?" I looked her in the eye and shrugged, before cracking open the top and chugging the contents. "Harley! Oh my god! You have no idea what that is and you just drank it!" I giggled uncontrollably before doubling over in pain. "Come on we have to get you to the hospital!" She had just got me over her shoulder when the chamber slammed shut with us inside. Once again I started giggling.

For nearly four hours I laid curled up on the floor giggling and laughing through the pain and as my body changed. After the first hour Hermione started to freak out and cast every spell that she knew that the door but not one of them left a mark. Eventually she broke down and started sobbing. Just after the Fifth hour the pain lessened and I could center myself. Hearing my stand Hermione gasped at me. Being curious that I had a third eye or something I conjured a mirror. First thing that I noticed were my eyes, no longer were they my vibrant green but now a sickly yellow that matched my daughters and that the color scheme of my hair was inverted so now I was swan white with black streaks down the length of it. Plus I was a little tall at five feet eight inches. Next thing would be that I had fangs and from what I could feel with my tongue poison sacks. The last physical change to my body would be that my fingernails had turned black and sharpened to claws. All and all I liked the changes, it's too bad Hermione was here. "Hey Hermione?" She snapped out of her stare and met my eyes. "_Oblivate!"_ Her eyes became foggy and downcast. I quickly removed her memories of why I was really down here and my transformation, and replaced them with me searching for the Basilisk and being upset that is was dead. To make up for the time lost I made her think she tripped and was knocked unconscious. _Now for the fun part. _I giggled before casting my next curse. _"Imperio!" _Her eyes took on an even deeper glaze, and my devious streak sprung up its evil little head. "Stand and follow me." She did as I commanded and became giddy.

"Oh Hermione you really shouldn't have said what you said before. Especially not to me." I giggled again not knowing that the reason for why I was about to do what I was doing was because of that potion. "Hermione tell me why you are a homophobe?" She responded monotonously. "It's wrong and disgusting." I giggled. "Strip all of your clothing off Hermione." With out even the slightest of hesitations she did as she was told. "You know Hermione...you are quit attractive. I want you to tell me how my touch feels." I said as I circled her. When I was behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist, tracing circles into her abdomen, and move one hand to her breast, before squeezing it and tweaking the nipple hard. She gasped. "I like it when you touch me." I grinned and sucked on her neck. I moved my other hand down to her core and probed it with a finger. He breathing started to hitch and I was supporting most of her weight as her knees had given out. "Lie down Hermione." She did and squirmed as I added another finger. "Do you like that Hermione?" She nodded. I grinned when I felt something. "Are you a virgin Hermione?" Once again she nodded and I crackled. I removed my own robes and before grabbing my wand and pointing it at her. "You are going to pleasure me." I squatted over her face. Soon I felt her began to lick and suck my pussy and quickly bring me to orgasm. "Very good Hermione, now it's your turn." I crashed my lips to hers and forced my tongue into her mouth, with a little coaxing she responded. I moved on to her neck, biting and sucking leaving it covered with bruises, before moving to her breasts. Here some of my cruelty and viciousness came out because I groped and mauled her breasts. When I pulled away every square inch of her breasts was covered in my hand shaped bruises and bite marks, some of which were openly bleeding. I smirked and moved to her core. I could she tears in her eyes but became surprised by the wetness down here. Apparently she likes pain. "Did you like that mudblood?" Her core dampened further. "Tell me what you want mudblood." Her breathing hitched again as I tweaked her clit. "I-I want you... to f-fuck me." I ginned. "And what are you?" I asked and swiped her with my tongue. She shuddered. "A-a mudblood-d." I licked her some more and added one finger.

"A mudblood what?" I taunted as she stumbled to answer me through her panting. "A-a whor-R-Re." She yelped as I bit down on her clit. "And who's are you?" I added a second finger and pick up the pace of my thrusting. "Y-your-rs." She whimpered. "_**Yesss.**_ Tell me what you want." I commanded her as I murmured words in Parsaltongue into her slit. She started to shake and heavily pant now. "I w-want you to fuck y-your dirty mudblood whore. I want you t-to take me ha-r-r-d-D-D-D!" She screamed out as I brought her to climax. She lay there panting as I crawled over her again and claimed her lips, before grinding my own core against her own. As soon as her strength returned she moved with me. Soon my tongue was dominating hers again and we both climaxed for the second time and I rolled off of her. "Oh we are still not done yet my pet." I said as I crawled behind her and scooted her up so that her head rested against my own breast. "Your hymen is still intact, and I just can't leave you like that now can I?" I heard a quite 'no' escape from her lips. "Good. _**Ivy come here darling I need your help in fully taking this mudblood.**_ Raise your knees and spread your legs my dirty little slut." She did as she was told and shivered in fright of my daughter. I massaged her breast to call her a little. _**"Make her a woman Ivy but remember to be gentle." **_My daughter had just reached her slit and I could tell Hermione thought she was going to bite her, but do to my orders she was forced to sit still. _**"Yes momma."**_ She hissed against Hermione's clit causing her to shiver, but not in fear, before slipping her head into her core. Hermione let out a great moan at the sensation of Ivy's scales against her sensitive walls. In just a few inches Ivy paused before plowing through her barrier causing my mudblood to shriek but quickly moan again at Ivy's ministrations.

Ivy took her time before finally entering Hermione completely. I could see all two feet of Ivy coiling in her womb, and Hermione was quivering mess, for ever since my talented daughter found her g-spot and entered her cervix, Hermione has been nearly having orgasm after orgasm. Soon Ivy exited her slit and dipped into the water to clean off Hermione's cum. _**"Good girl Ivy, I'm very proud of you." **_She hissed her thanks. "Okay now Hermione when you wake up you will not remember what I just did to you lost your virginity when you were twelve when you masturbated with your wand, but when ever you hear me speak in Parsaltongue or see Ivy you will remember the sensations of pleasure you just felt but not the cause for it. Now go slam your head into the ground over there hard enough to knock you out." She nodded and did what she was told. I sighed and went over to her body. I looked over her body and healed all of the bruises and bite marks I left on her body and clean her up a bit and redressed her and my self. I put on a glamor my new appearance to make my self as I did before, and then woke Hermione.

"Oww my head! W-what happened? Where am I?" I giggled. "You tripped silly." The light came back into her eyes as she remembered. "Oh yeah did you find the Basilisk and How long have I been out?" I giggled as she swayed on her feet. "Yeah I found it, but it was dead so I burned the body, and you've been out for a few hours. I didn't want to move you and make it worse." I crackled as she shuddered when Ivy climbed up my leg. "You okay." I snickered. She nodded. "F-fine... really fine." I giggled and led the way back into the bathroom. "See you around. _**Hermione."**_ I hissed into her ear and laughed as she crumpled against the wall, her face flushed.

**XxxX**

It's been three months since I had affectedly raped Hermione and now I knew why. Apparently that potion had some other effects then just my appearance. First off I'm stronger, faster, and even more flexible than before. Also now I heal about ten times faster than normal humans and my fangs are venomous, similar to a basilisk's actually, but my eyes can't kill anyone with just a look, I tried. The potion had what I think was an unintended side effect of making me incredibly horny, luckily my daughter loves me enough to help out. We've taken to having nightly sessions. In fact it was during one of those sessions that I received a letter from Gringotts thanking me for informing them that they were harboring a Horcrux and that it had been destroyed. Also I came up with another way to destroy one. As soon as Ivy finished I jumped up and ran to the nearest empty class room even though it was nearing midnight. "Kreacher!" I called as soon as my silencing wards went up. With a sharp crack he appeared. "Mistress? What can Kreacher do for you?" I giggled and asked him if he ever remember seeing a Locket with the Slytherin crest upon it. "Yes mistress, Master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher couldn't, it was to powerful, so Kreacher hid it, in the house." I giggled in excitement. "Kreacher if you bring it to me I can destroy it." His eyes widened and he disappeared. Not even a minute later he returned and handed me the Locket. _**"Sorry baby but I need you help with one more thing tonight." **_She came out of my sleeve and pierced the locket with her fangs. _**"It's okay momma. I like helping you."**_ She said going back into my robes. Like with the Diadem, the Locket shrieked and bled black before dying. Kreacher thanked me before leaving again. On my way back to the common room I was very happy and with the knowledge that only two possible Horcruxes were left to be destroyed. Though my joy left when I entered the common room.

**An: Yes it's a cliffhanger. Also I just wanted to point out that the imperius cruse can be fought off they _want _to. Also when Harley asked if Hermione wanted her to take her she said yes, so I really wouldn't call it rape, more like lowering her inhibitions.**


	5. Set You Free

**Mad Circle**

**Chapter Five: Set You Free**

**XxxX**

_ On my way back to the common room I was very happy and with the knowledge that only two possible Horcruxes were left to be destroyed. Though my joy left when I entered the common room._

**XxxX**

I walked throughout portrait and heard a quiet sobbing. I was about to poke fun at who ever it was when I found it was Tonks. This enraged me. _When I find out who hurt something of MINE I'm going to destroy them._ I stifled my giggle and crept closer to her. "Wotcher Tonks." I said trying to get her to smile. I didn't work. She just sobbed harder and through herself around me. Awkwardly I wrapped my arms around her and patted her back. "Uh, there, there Tonks? Um, everything's going to uh, _be _alright? That's how it goes right? I'm uh, not sure." She chuckled and nodded. "That's something like it." She sniffed. I let her sob some more with her head in my lap. Without her knowing I wove my magic into her and aloud it to soothe her. She sighed in content as I lightly scratched her scalp. Eventually she stopped crying and I lent over her head to see her face. "Wotcher Harley." She sighed and I couldn't help but grin. "So wanna tell me why you were crying in my lap?" I giggled and she sat up. She frowned before speaking. "Remember when I told you about Remus?" I nodded. "Well I did like you said. I went up to him and told him how I felt. It didn't go so well."

**Xx Flash Back xX**

Tonks Apparated to Grimmauld Place stumbling as she did so. She almost knocked over a vase as well. "Whoops! That might have been valuable. **Gotta be more careful Tonks, always such a clumsy girl.**" She giggled. "Great now I'm talking to myself, soon I'll be just like Harley. **Is that a bad thing? She's always so happy. Unlike others around here." **Tonks paused in front of a mirror. "Is it bad that I just answered myself. **No."** She nodded before walking away again. She entered the kitchen and found it empty. She snagged a cookie. **"Is that chocolate chip? **Yep! And it's all mine!" Tonks blew a raspberry and giggled and froze again. "Holy shit! I just taunted myself. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Tonks warily finished her cookie before checking the dinning room and finding it empty as well.

Tonks stumbled up the stairs and into the Library. In there she found Remus. _Ah just the man I was looking for. And he's alone!_ "Wotcher Remus! What'cha reading?" She asked in honest curiosity. He glanced up at her. "It's a book." She frowned a little but quickly hid it. "I can see that I meant what was it about?" She asked. "Ancient Customs." She frowned a little more at his short answer. _What was is that Harley said? Oh yeah don't be subtle. Be blunt and tell him how I feel._ "Remus? I like you. Like really like you and I want to go on a date with you." _Wow I said it! That was so much easier than trying to get him to ask. I should have just asked Harley for advice from the beginning._ "No." _Yes! He said ye- wait what? Did he say no?_ Tonks sputtered. "Di- did you say n-no?" Remus closed his book. "Look Tonks I'm just not into you okay. That's why I've turned down all of your advances okay? Besides it would never work. First off I'm older than you and second I'm a werewolf and you're just a human." She was stunned. "You won't date me because I'm not a werewolf?" She asked him in disbelief. He nodded. "Pretty much." She shifted her top to the side. "Well bite me then. I won't mind." Remus's face shifted to one of horror and disgusted. "You would let me infect you with this curse just so you could have sex with me? You're disgusting. Nothing but a disgusting whore!" He though his book on the table and rushed out of the room.

**Xx End xX**

Tonks ended up sobbing in my lap again. _I'll kill him. Nice and slow. Maybe I'll wait for a full moon so I can make a nice pelt rug. _"You are not disgusting Tonks. And you're not a whore. You were willing to uh, give him the greatest gifts and look past or embrace that which he calls um, a curse. You didn't do it for uh, _sex. _You did it for _love._ You uh, trusted him and he stepped on you. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much more." She looked up at me with shining eyes. "You think so?" I nodded. "I never lie. I'm going to tell you something. Something that I uh, never told anyone the whole thing before, so I uh, want you to listen before you say anything. Many years ago the Dark Lord came to my home to kill me, or that's what everyone thought. He went there to give me a gift, a gift uh, knowledge. He put his thought in my uh, head. So I know what ever he knew. He wanted to make me his servant or one of his followers, and for the most part he succeeded. I am loyal to the Dark Lord. He is my Master." She gasped and sat up, but she let me finish. "Or at least he was. You see I've always had one true master Chaos. Chaos and Freedom. They are my masters. Up until that day in Diagon Alley I thought Mista' V was a follower as well. I was wrong. Now I have to kill him because he made a plan. Followers of Chaos don't make uh, plans. Followers of Order do that and they are my enemy. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head and I leaned closer to her. "Do you uh, really?" She brought her face to mine. "Yes." She breathed and gently pressed her lips to mine. I pressed into her and slipped my tongue in. She squealed and reciprocated when I grabbed her breast and tweaked her nipple. After a few minutes I pulled away. "Why did you tell all that?" I grinned at her and looked her in the eyes. "I want to set you free. I want you to join me and stand by my side as I set the whole world free. Can you do that?" She nodded and pressed her lips to mine. After a minute I pushed her further done on the couch and straddled her. "I don't want you Tonks." I looked into her once again heart broken eyes as she struggle to remove me. I looked her in the eyes. "I don't want this fake, weak, Tonks." She stopped struggling and looked at me confused. "I told you I wanted to set you free and I want you to stand by my side, but I wasn't talking to Tonks. I was talking to Nymphadora. Nymphadora is strong. She is fierce. She is powerful and free. She can do anything. She has no bounds. I want her. She is in here." I pressed my lips to hers. "She's the real you. Hidden by this falseness you created to hide her because you are afraid. I see her sometimes. I want her all the time. Let go of Tonks and become _**my**_ Nymphadora." I pressed my lips hard to hers and she moaned in to my mouth. I grounded my clothed core to hers before pulling away again. "Show me. Prove to me. Be _her!"_ I saw her face and body shift. Gone were the harsh sharp features and replaced with a softer, rounder ones. Her body shrank to a few inches shorter than mine at five foot six to my five foot eight. Her breast shifted to a perky C-cup and her hips widened. Her lips became full and a deep red while her eyes became sterling blue. Her skin stayed pale. Her hair surprised me because it was a dark blonde and curly. The most important thing the though was when I looked into her blue eyes I saw that same glint I see every time I look in the mirror. I see that glint in her and I now that I've feed it drunk on my own magic and power I can see growing and no longer needing my influence. I've corrupted her mind, now I'll corrupt her body, and when she's ready I'll corrupt her soul.

"Hello Nymphadora." She giggled and squirmed under me. I lightly pressed my lips to hers. "You. Are. _**Mine!"**_ I roughly crashed my lips to hers again forced my tongue in. She responded in brutal kind. In a kind passion that only I could repeat we battled. Completely foregoing the use of magic we tore into each other like savages. Ripping the robes from our bodies but completely shredding them from each other. She was able to match each of my brutal bites with an equal violent one of her own. I loved it. Neither of use gave up in the fight for dominance we shared it equally. Or at least we did until I cheated and used magic to pin her arms above her head. "Hey this is cheating. **Shut up I want to see where this goes."** I grinned down at her before slithering down to her bare core. Since my short fling with Hermione I picked up on a few things I could do with my parseltongue, which used on my other half. "Ha-ar...More...oh god...not fair so n-not fair. **Dammit! Quit bitching! I'm...oh my... yes right there..AHHH! Fuck! HARLEY!"** I left her panting as I once more slithered up her. "Well?" I asked with a smirk.

She grinned up at me. "It's.** Our. **Turn. **NOW!"** I was flung backwards and trapped on an oddly similar position that Nymph was trapped in before, with my arms magically bound over my head. "Isn't this an interesting turn off events?** The disciple captures her Mistress." **She viciously bit down on my inner thigh drawing blood. I moaned out when she stuck two of her fingers in me. "Well I'll be! Someone's wet! **I guess we aren't the only ones who like pain. **Tell us what you want Mistress?" She giggled and I growled out. "If you don't hurry up and make me uh, _cum_, then you are going to get it!" She giggled and started thrusting her fingers into me hard while her mouth lathered my clit. Every third thrust she would bite down and caused me to scream in pleasure. All to soon she had me climaxing and released me. I panted at she crawled up beside me and laid her head on my shoulder. "We do good?" She asked and I lightly kissed her lips before grinning. "We do _very_ _good!" _We both giggled before she shifted her arms to surround me and laid her head on my breast. "Remember you are uh, _mine, _Nymphadora." I said kissing her head and leaving five crescent shaped scratches on her ass. She moaned. "And you're mine Mistress." She said leaving a deep bite on my breast. **"And mine."** She said leaving a second deep bite. I giggled and she followed. _Welcome to rabbit hole, Nymphadora._

The next morning we were lucky, because we were the first ones up so we were able to repair our damaged robes and ourselves. "Mistress? We have to be Tonks again don't we?" I didn't like her sad tone. I wanted her to be happy. "I'm sorry Nymph but yes. No one can know the real you is free. Not until we are ready." She looked so sad. I placed a gentle loving kiss to her lips and she brightened. "When will we be ready?" I bit and pulled her bottom lip and she moaned. "I told you Nymph we don't plan we let Chaos reign and she will show us the way." She giggled. I pulled out a dice. "Do you know what this is?" She cocked her head and her answer caused me to grin and crackle. "Chaos?" I press another hard kiss to her yes. "Yes love, this is a Chaos, and it is a uh, dice. You see it has six sides. That means six different options to choose from. This is going to rule your choices from now on. Whenever you need to make a choice I want you create six different paths you can take and then assign each path a number. Roll the dice and follow the path it decides." She giggled and nodded, but then frowned. "What if it leads me away from you?" _She's so sweet. It makes me want to lick her. _I ran my tongue across her lips one last time and she came out to meet me. She poured all her passion into the kiss and I equaled it. She was afraid she would lose me but I knew that she would. "This..." I said closing her hand around the dice. "Will always lead you back to me if you let it." I placed one last kiss against her lips before she became Tonks again.

"Wotcher Hermione!" Tonks called as Hermione came down the steps. "Watch this." I whispered on my other half's ear. _**"Good morning Hermione."**_ She stumbled and her face became flushed while she panted. Tonks looked at me with wide curious eyes and I mouthed that I would tell her later. She nodded. "Well back to the Ministry for me. You alright 'Mione? You look a little flushed?" Hermione struggled to stand. "I-I f-fine!" Tonks smirked at me and I crackled and help Hermione stand. Then we headed down to breakfast. As soon as we sat down and started to eat, Ivy poked her head out causing another reaction in Hermione. "Good girl." I murmured down to her and fed her some of my sausage.

**XxxX**

Harley rode alone back to Kings Cross Station, because just before chest as break one of the Golden Trio's father, Arthur Wealsey, was attacked so all three of them Flooed to Grimmauld Place and Harley was stuck alone and a little irritated._ Seriously they get to Floo to __**my**__ home and I have to ride this stupid train? Okay Harley think happy thoughts? Uh, killing my uncle. Um, torturing unworthy mudbloods. Terrifying muggles. My daughter. Making Nymphadora scream my name in orgasmic bliss and then her doing the same to me. Oh! That's a good one let's go with that!_ So there Harley sat in her compartment alone ginning and every so often she would giggle and laugh at the thing she wanted to try with _her _Nymph. Or at least she was until a ferret barged in.

"Well look at this. It's Potter and she's alone." Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass entered her compartment. "I bet she made up that rumor she was in Azkaban because there's no way a Gryffindor and one of Dumbledore's Golden Girls like that mudblood, would be sent there." He said with his nose turned up. She blinked up at him before laughing softly. That turned to light giggling which eventually became full blown laughter. Blaise recognized that certain look in her eye. "Uh, Draco? I think we better leave." Draco ignored him and sat across from her. "Why? It's not like she's going to do anything?" Blaise tried to get him to come but Pansy said to just sit down. Harley controlled herself and Blaise's eyes snapped to hers. "You _really _shouldn't have uh, said _that._ I. Never. Lie. And I hate the name Potter. _Crucio!" _Once again she broke into a mad laugh as she tortured Draco over and over again, while his friends watched. They tried to help but the hadn't even noticed when she put a paralysis charm on them. "_Oh little ferret...you should know... some things are not as they appear...and uh, some things are exactly as they look like. Can you guess uh, which one I am?"_ Blaise was horrified by what he was seeing. The crazy girl had conjured herself some tea and was levitating his friend in front of them while she tortured him. _"Ah entertainment for the train ride home." _She giggled.

Eventually I let them go. Draco dropped to the ground quivering. "Be grateful that I am letting you uh, live and with your sanity intact. I could have been like Trixe and done to you what she did to the Longbottoms. Remember Draco. I was let out for a uh, reason. I even heard from a little birdie that your uh, _father _convinced the Minister to let me out. Do you have any idea why uh, he would do _that?_" I giggled and sent them all flying out into the hall. _**"Sweetie? Did you know your momma was a sadist?" **_I heard a chuckling hiss. _**"I've always known you were a sadist momma. It's why I stick around."**_ I mock swatted her snout. _**"Cheeky little bugger."**_ I spent the last hour or so of the train ride petting Ivy and remembering Draco's screams._ I love silencing charms. You can make love to your partner or torture your enemies in the next room and no one is the wiser._

**XxxX**

I decided to stop off in Diagon Alley for a quick bout of Christmas shopping. I only had two people to shop for but I didn't know what to get them but I figured I would try. For Sirius I stopped off at Gringotts and had them draw up papers allowing Sirius to become my Magical Guardian and my Legal Father, he would just need to sign them. I also got him a gag gift. It was a dog collar with a tag that read _Giggles, _I thought it was hilarious. I had a little harder time with Nymph but I found her a plain sliver ring that I had inscribed with _My Nymph_ on the inside. I also turned it in to a reusable Portkey that would bring her to me no matter where each of us are. It also can only be used by her. Satisfied that my gifts were acceptable I Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

I walked through the front door, and found six wands pointed at me, two from the males of the Golden Trio, one from Mad-eye, another from Kingsley, a fifth from Remus and the last was from Mrs. Weasley. "Where have you been girl? Your train arrived hours ago!" Moody questioned me. I blinked and laughed loudly. "Shopping. It's Christmas time you know." I stared off into space. "You know I've never celebrated Christmas before." I said quietly before shaking my head and coming back to the present. "Mad-eye why are you interrogating my God-daughter?" Sirius asked and I eeped. "You go away! No peeking at your present!" I hid my bags behind my back. He grinned. "You've got me presents? Let me see!" I cast a silent _Obscuro _at him and danced around him laughing. "I said no peeking!" I cast a Stinging Hex at his ass when he blindly reached out for me. I rushed up the stairs and hid my gifts in my room.

**XxxX**

Late on Christmas Eve I came down and saw Tonks sitting on the counter sipping a peppermint hot chocolate. "Hello Tonks." She grinned at me before looking around. She didn't see anyone so she shifted back to the real her and pulled me between her legs and into a fierce kiss. Neither of us saw my Godfather standing in the shadows of the doorway. I pulled back. "And hello to you to _Nymphadora_." She giggled and I pressed myself to her again. "We missed you. **So much." **I grinned and pulled her hair back and attacked her neck. She moaned and dug her nails into my shoulders where she was gripping me. "I got you a gift." She smiled brightly. "We got you one too. We were going to give it to you when we were alone, **but now's good too." **I grinned and bruised her lips with mine before plopping on the counter, next to her, and pulling out the small box. She gasped and pulled out the ring while reading the inscription. "_My Nymph." _She had tears in her eyes and I slipped it onto her left middle finger. It flashed once before resizing to fit her. "It's a reusable Portkey that will bring you to me no matter where I am. All you uh, have to do is squeeze it and think of me. Also it can only be used and removed by uh, _you_." She ginned at me and gave me a bruising kiss. "If I think of you in bed, **will it bring us there?" **I ginned at her and nuzzled her neck. "Wouldn't _that _be fun if it could?" We both giggled and she pulled out her gift. "It's not as good as your gift but I found this in some of my mothers books she took before she was disowned. **We couldn't read it, but with thought you might." **She handed me an old leather bound book that looked like a journal. I opened it and the inside was written in scribbles that slowly change to words before my eyes. My eyes widened when I realized what this was. I looked at her before aggressively straddling her and giving her a hard kiss that left her breathless. "Uh, Wow? What did we do?" I wildly grinned at her before picking up my gift. "This...is one of the three lost diaries of Salazar Slytherin. You uh, couldn't read it because it is written in Parseltongue. I've read the other two but this one was missing." Roughly I kissed her again leaving her dazed. "Um, you're welcome?" I nibbled on her lips. "How about I uh, _show _you how welcome I am?"

Sirius left and returned to his room as his Goddaughter started undoing his cousins robes right there in the kitchen. He was stunned by what he saw and heard. I knew Tonks had been trying to get to Remus because she had asked him for advice. About a month ago she entered here all happy and he had thought she had finally snagged the werewolf but that doesn't seem to be the case. According to what he just saw she's shagging his goddaughter or maybe it's the other way around. He couldn't tell. Also they seemed very close. Close enough for his Goddaughter to give Tonks, I mean _Nymphadora_, such a personal gift. He wasn't sure what to think of it. Also he was interested in the fact that his cousin appeared to be as mental unstable as Harley was. _If it makes them happy, then who am I to judge? I need to get laid. _

Christmas morning came and the Trio along with the Weasleys were downstairs. Mad-Eye and the other members of the order showed up along with Neville's grandmother and Hermione's muggle parents. This amused me to no end because they were so out of place here. Well not quite Mrs. Granger was fine, and Mr. Granger was the one uncomfortable. They seemed to be on outs and I noticed neither one was wearing their wedding rings. Also Emma seemed to be talking quite comfortable with my Godfather. We had breakfast and I took pity on Hermione because her parents were here. So Ivy stayed in my pocket. "So Sirius where did you say your God-daughter has been for the last ten years?" Emma asked. The table fell silent and Sirius was on the verge of panic. I used the silence to answer. "Oh I've been locked up in a uh, special home because they thought I was mentally unstable. They just didn't realize that I am just a very uh, happy person." I grinned and Tonks snorted. She smiled at me and Dan, Hermione's father, looked at me. "So you're crazy?" Everyone froze again expecting me to snap. Emma chastised him. "Dan! That was inappropriate! I'm so sorry Harley." I grinned at her and frowned at the man. "I am not crazy. Just because I see the world uh, differently then you does not mean I'm insane. I may laugh and giggle at the wrong times but that is just who I am. It does not mean that I am crazy. It means I'm free." I finished with a loud laugh and fished my breakfast. I could tell Nymph was struggling not to laugh with me.

After breakfast we all moved to in front of the tree for presents. I only noted that Emma sat next to Sirius on his right with Hermione on her right and then Dan. I sat on his left with Nymph on my left. The others were in some random order and didn't interest me. I was surprised that I actually received a gift from Hermione. It was a book on Basilisk and that made me laugh uncontrollable. Emma didn't get what was funny so Sirius told her. "Harley has a _daughter _named Ivy. She's a Basilisk." She still looked confused. So I pulled her out I noticed Hermione's reaction was much more subdued so I figured she was getting use to it. I also so Mad-Eye pull out his wand. "Put it away Alastor. I am not afraid to go back to Azkaban." My cold tone out matched the freezing weather out side. He narrowed his eyes and hesitated before sliding his wand back into his robes. I grinned at him.

_**"Come on Ivy."**_ She slithered out and wrapped my arm in a hug before slithering across Sirius and into Emma's lap. She was a little nervous seeing that a snake was sitting he lap but she soon relaxed. I smiled at Emma when Ivy hissed. "She said you can pet her if you want." She looked at me then cautiously rubbed her scales. I could see Dan start to get mad. "Emma what are you doing that's a snake for crying out loud." He went to knock Ivy out of her lap but I froze him with my wand. "The only thing more dangerous than a Basilisk's bite is a Basilisk's _stare_, for a single glance can kill. Your first strike was when you called me crazy. I once tortured a man into insanity before killing him for the same thing. Your second strike was moving to threaten my daughter. _Mine._ You did this after I had already warned and threaten, probably the one wizard in this room that would use any means necessary to lock me in prison again. If there is one more strike, uh, what's that muggle phrase? Oh yeah I'll kill you. Wait that's not right, don't get me wrong I really will uh, kill you but I meant to say _you're out." _I grinned and giggled madly again. "Oh you should she the look on your face!" I laughed before abruptly stopping. "Seriously though, one more time and I will kill you." I released him and everyone went back to their presents. Ivy licked against her hand before slithering back into my pocket.

I was leafing through my book on Basilisks when he handed his gift to me. I unwrapped it and found a flat velvet box. Confused I opened the box and found a black leather choker attached to that was a small silver pendent with the Black family crest on it. "Even though you are only my God-daughter I still think of you as my own daughter." I was speechless as he fastened around my neck. I grinned at him. "Well I guess this goes with my gift to you." I summoned a small box from under the tree into his lap. He opened it and laughed when he pulled out his dog collar. Emma didn't get it. So he snapped it on and transformed into Padfoot. She giggled when she read his nametag. After a minute of laughing her eyes glazed over and she blushed deeply. _I wonder what caused that reaction? _While he pranced around showed off his new collar, I pulled out an envelope from Gringotts. "Whoops! I gave you the wrong gift." I grinned when he turned back and looked at me confused. "I meant to give you this one." I handed him the envelope and watched as he read over the document inside. I looked down when he didn't say anything. "Uh, you don't have to sign it. Um, I don't kno-!" He cut me off and pulled me into a tight hug. He laid about fifty kisses to the top of my head. He still didn't say anything and instead took the blood quill from the envelope and sighed the paper. It and the quill burst into flames and not a minute later and envelope Flooed out of the Fireplace. Shakily he opened it.

_"Congratulation, Sirius Orion Black on your successful adoption of Harley Quinn. She will now be known as Harley Quinn-Black and is your Legal Heir and should inherit the Black family assets should you die an untimely death with a lack of Blood Heirs. Should you reveal a Blood Heir then the Black family assets shall be divided as per your will. Should you fail to specify then your assets will be divided equally between your heirs. Gringotts would like to wish you and your new daughter well wishes and to have a happy and prosperous life._

_ Sincerely, Gringotts Bank._

He read the letter several times before grabbing me in another tight hug. "It's a girl! I'm a Daddy! Gosh, this was so unexpected I mean most parents have like nine months to prepare for this, I mean I don-!" I covered his mouth with my hand and kissed his cheek. "Shut up Daddy." I giggled and felt him grin under my fingers. "Mhnk foo grly!" I giggled. "What?" He ruffled my hair. "I said thank you Harley." I smiled and held his hand. "I got to tie you down some how. I mean all that hot air in your head you might blow away." He mocked glared at me before pinning me down and tickling my sides. As I was begging him to stop. I heard Emma whisper to Nymphadora. "The already act like father and daughter don't they?" My lover smiled before answering. "More than you know."

**AN: I planned on having several other events happen in this chapter but I already have over 5,000 words and it probably be over 10,000 if I kept going. Tonks has always struck me as a very insecure character even though that's not how she's portrayed. So I made her have sort of a split personality. Tonks and Nymphadora. Nymphadora is her real personality and Tonks is what she created to fit in with society. So now that Harley has 'freed' her both of the personalities have blended with of Harley's own uniqueness thus created Harley's Nymph. So I made Nymph into Harley's own Harley Quinn. **


	6. Burn'em up, Tear'em down and Spit'em out

**Mad Circle**

**Chapter Six: Burn'em up, Tear'em down, and Spit'em out!**

The rest of Christmas Day past with no significant incidents. Well for most that was true. For a certain Lord of an Ancient and Noble House it was much more interesting. "So Sirius, what's your opinion of Hermione?" Dr. Emma Granger asked when she found Sirius sitting alone in the kitchen. He choked a little on his tea at her abrupt question. "What do I think? Well for starts she's intelligent, very intelligent, and talented. I think that once she starts think for herself instead of relying on books and what her professors think then she will be an extremely powerful and successful witch." She sat next to him once she made her own cup of tea. She nodded. "So you think she's going to stay in and work in the Wizarding world?" He looked confuse. "Stay? Of course she's going to stay. She's a natural at being witch and asking her to give it up would be like asking her to cut of her leg or something." He said passionately. Emma smiled. "I think the same thing. Dan on the other hand thinks this is just a phase and as soon as she finishes with then she's going to give it all up. I know she's not because every time I see her reading or learning something new her smile just brightens up the whole room. Unfortunately this lead to Dan and I getting a divorce last month. Hermione doesn't know yet because if we told her she would have quit school so that we would stay together. Though I think it was a long time coming, even since before we found out about magic we have been pulling away from each other. I think _your_ daughter figured it out though."

Sirius chuckled, before making sure that Harley wasn't there. "Harley's different, I'm sure you could tell. She...she...was...hurt _very_ badly by her Uncle." Emma gasped. "You mean she was raped?" He nodded. "Yes when she was very young, I'm talking like before she was five." Emma looked disgusted. "That monster! I hope he was thrown in jail!" Sirius shifted. "He didn't exactly go to jail. You see from what I can figure out her aunt, uncle and cousin had daily beaten abused, and forced her to be their slave ever since she was put there when she was one. I don't know what is was that caused it but when she was five something in her mind snapped. She found her mothers old wand and she...well she killed her relatives." Emma eyes widened. "It gets worse. They arrested her and took her to trial. She was given a life sentence to a place no one should ever go. Definitely not a child. I spent twelve years in there for a crime I didn't commit. Two almost three years ago I escaped to find her and I hadn't even know that she was ten cells down from me. Azkaban is a terrible place. Real monsters, _Dementors, _live there. A Dementor is a creature that sucks the happiness and hope right out of you before they suck out your soul.

"Could you imagine what that would do to a child?" She was openly crying. "But Harley is strong. Almost too strong. She will laugh and joke even when a Dementor sucks out her soul. She once told me after the first time, whenever that monster defiled her she laughed in his face. She said she even laughed while he did that to her face." He paused and wiped his own tears. "She knows and can see things that others can't. She can see when something is the truth and when it is not. You can't hide anything from her because she sees things different than us. You give her a rose and she'll see the bee inside." They stood up and went to put their cups in the sink. He leaned against the counter. "I have no doubt she saw that you both weren't wearing your rings and the hostility between you too and she knew you were separated." He finished with a smirk. She bit down a smile. "We were pretty bad weren't we?" He nodded and she laughed. "You really love her like she was your own don't you?" He looked her in the eyes. "Yeah I do." He gently pressed his lips against her and she moaned while wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss intensified when she ran her fingers through his hair and he slip his tongue between her lips and met her own. They tangoed for a while and then he picked her up causing her to squeal. Then he sat her on the counter and continued to heavily make-out with her. After ten minutes he broke away. "...Wow..." He huffed causing her to giggle. He smirked at her. "Wanna know something funny? I saw my daughter in this exact same position her girlfriend last night. In fact I'm pretty sure they were in the exact same spot!" Her eyes widened before bursting into a fit of giggles. Though the both stiffen when they heard Harley speak. "Well that means you left before we got to the good part. I swear we scrubbed for hours but even then we couldn't completely the stain." She grabbed a cookie and exited the kitchen with a loud crackle. The pair looked down and sure enough they noticed a faint discoloration in the wood and chuckled. She pressed her lips to his tenderly. "I think you owe me a date." He grinned and kissed her back.

**XxxX**

I watched them for a minute, before moving to find everyone else. _He owes me for keeping Dr. Granger occupied. _I had just found everyone sitting at the dinning room table fiddling with their gifts when a thought occurred to me. _If they get married then that means I raped my sister!_ I broke into a hysterical laugh as I sat down and read my book from Nymph. Three hours later I was still sitting there when the other trickled back in for dinner. Soon we were once again all seated at the table and I noticed my father sitting closely with Emma. I also noticed Dan glaring at them. Sirius noticed that I was visibly upset that Nymph had to work the rest of the day at the Ministry, apparently Longbottom noticed as well. "What's wrong with you?" I glanced at him. "N-Tonks had to uh, go back to the Ministry." He became confused. "Why would you care? Isn't she supposed to be spying on you?" I glared at him. "She's my uh, friend." The red-headed Trio member snorted. "Friends? With you? I doubt that. Moody probably told her to get close to you so that she could catch you if you do anything wrong." I knew that he was wrong but still his words hurt and made me _very_ angry so the glass cup that I had in my hand shattered under my grip. I grinned at him as my blood dripped onto the table. I ignored the glass shards in my hand and continued to eat as if nothing was wrong. "_Well_ that is your uh, _opinion,_ but I think _that _uh, you are wrong. _**Dead**_ wrong." I grinned at him and giggled.

Emma snapped out of her shock and race over to grab my hand. "Harley! There are shards of glass still in here! Doesn't this hurt?" I grinned at her. "Oh it's excruciatingly painful _Mum."_ She blushed a little. "It's going to hurt worse when we have to remo-!" I flicked my wand and the glass repaired itself and the shards from my hand ripped their way out as well. "Harley!" She freaked again. "You were right that was worse." I had to chuckle. Sirius came over and healed my wound. "There you go kiddo good as new." He ruffled my hair. He and Emma went back to their seats and I heard her mutter. "I think I understand what you meant about her strength." I giggled and called for creature. "Yes Mistress?" I smiled at him. "Merry Christmas Kreacher."

He smiled back. "Merry Christmas Mistress, what can Kreacher do for you?" I blinked. "Oh right! I got blood on my cup would you mind getting me another one?" He snapped his fingers and my cups switched with a clean one. "Anything else? Mistress?" I shook my head no. "Nope that's it. Thank you though." He bowed. "Mistress is so much nicer than Master Sirius. Mistress always says please and thank you. Yes much nicer. Kreacher would like to go with Mistress when you die, Master Sirius." He said before popping out. I burst into giggles. "I told you to be nicer Sirius." I chastised. He grumbled about lying elves and how they always get him into trouble. Emma snickered at his pout.

Dan fumed and was about to say something but I caught his eye. "So Dr. Granger I hear it's your job to torture children. What's that like?" His face turned red as Mrs. Weasley pulled her children away from him and asked him how he could do such a thing when he has a child of his own. Sirius and Emma both glanced at my wondering why I did that. I just winked and mouthed that 'they owed me twice now.' They nodded in comprehension and thanked me. After dinner I went to bed but around two in the morning I shot awake and groggily went down stairs and into the kitchen. I found Emma that Emma was still here and was in fact wearing one of Sirius's robes. They didn't completely hide the hickeys on her neck. I grinned at her. "Aren't silencing charms the best? You can scream as loud as you want and nobody would even know what you were doing." She blushed around her mug. I sat at the small table and just stared of into space. She looked at me curiously before sitting at the table. "Are you okay Harley? Did you have a bad dream or something?" I studied her and smiled. "Oh yes I have loads of nightmares. I usually uh, wake up after four hours." She frowned. "And what you just come down here and sitting the dark?" I smirked. "Well, sometimes I clean my room. Did you know that your daughter is very cluttered, and has two hundred and seven books in her uh, trunk? Though she's not nearly as uh, bad as Mrs. Weasley's daughter Ginny. I may be uh, _attracted_ to woman but that doesn't mean I what to find her used underwear all over the place."

She crinkled her nose. "Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" I smirked. "Do you want to talk about why you were blushing when you realized Sirius could turn into a dog?" She paled. "He was right. You don't miss anything." I grinned at her. "You know if you bring it up I'm sure he'd go for it." She blushed, but said nothing. "Do tell me though when you go through with it because I got a book full of 'bitch in heat' jokes. You know like 'Did you tie the knot yet?'." She gapped at me. "You are terrible." I grinned. "Just wait until he enters the dog house." She shook her head. "That's it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Harley." I stared off into space again. "Goodnight mom." I muttered causing her to pause in the doorway and look back at me. I didn't acknowledge her. "Harley? What are your nightmares about?" I didn't answer for a minute, but then I turned to her with broken hollow eyes, which caused her to shiver. "Not being able to laugh anymore." I turned back to the table with a light chuckle. "Now there's a scary thought." I really laughed at that and turned back to her. She gave me a small smile. "Don't stop laughing Harley." She went up the stairs and to what presumed was Sirius's room. "Oh don't worry Emma, when I'm ready to stop laughing the world will be doing enough for me." I said to myself and released my building mad crackle.

**Xx (Wow that section was only supposed to be a couple of hundred words and now it became a couple thousand words.) xX **

The night after New Year's Day I found my Nymph sitting in the library flipping through a book. Grinning I straddled her lap. She ignored me so I pushed the book down so I could see her grinning face. Like viper she strikes and fuses her lips to mine. This time I roughly dominate the kiss and force her back. She mewls at my assertiveness and groans as I reluctantly pull away. "Sorry Nymph but if we don't leave now we won't make it." She looked confused as I grinned. "I'm taking you on a date." She grinned up at me. "Well what are you waiting for lets go!" She pulled me out of the library. As soon as we stepped out of the wards, she dropped her false image and I pulled her to me and Apparated.

We reappeared in front of a small muggle restaurant. She cocked her head and shrugged. It turns out this was a family pizza dinner but that was fine with us. We ate and then saw a muggle movie. Ironically Nymph chose a horror movie about a werewolf. We both giggled and laughed when anyone was torn apart. While I was nibbling on a Licorice she sneaked a kiss while she stole the other end of it, which lead to a heavy make-out session while there were screams in the background. As soon as the movie was over we stumbled down the street before I Apparated us to just outside Little Hangleton. "What are we doing here Mistress?** Hey leave it alone I'm sure it's important." **I grinned. "It's very important. Inside of this shack lies a piece of Mista' V soul. I'm going to uh, destroy it." She grinned at me and skipped behind me. I dropped my glamor and she gasped. "What?" I asked. "You Mistress? **You look different." **I giggled. "Oh that's right. I never did tell you what happened down in the chamber of secrets with Hermione." I told the tale as we walked down an overgrown path to the shack. I finished just as we reached it and she pulled me into a searing kiss. "We're the only ones who get to touch you Mistress. **We'll kill everyone else. **Besides I think you're beautiful no matter what you look like. **Yeah but when you're like this you're hot. Like take me now hot." **And so I did right up against the door with a rotting snake corpse nailed to it.

When we both straightened our clothes, we entered the shack. I immediately went to the floorboards and lifted them and levitated the ring out to the table. I was about to destroy it with Fiendfyre but then I looked at the stone. I realized that this was one of the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone to be exact. I knew that I couldn't destroy the stone but I could remove the soul. With little effort I removed there protective charms and defenses Mista' V had placed on the ring. I cast the killing curse and caused the soul piece to separate from the ring, which I quickly snatch, then bound the Soul piece to the table before it could get away. "What was that?" Nymphadora asked. "That was a Horcrux, a soul container. I believe he's made six uh, others, so I only have one left to destroy. He cannot uh, be _completely_ destroyed until so. I myself have made only one." She looked at me for a moment. "You mean the ring? **The one you hid when you raped Hermione.** She didn't rape her... It was more like um, forced submissiveness? **Sounds fun, when do we get to try? Though I would like to remember it."** She ginned at me, to which I mirrored. I turned back to my makeshift Horcrux. I knew that it wouldn't last but _I _still wanted to be the one to do it. I conjured a dragon made of Fiendfyre and listened as the soul piece screamed. The fire quickly spread so Nymph and I went out side and watched the shack burn. We also kept the flames from spreading, because even though we may be evil but we aren't _that_ evil.

So anyways we were watching the fire when an old lady who saw the smoke came up to us. "What you kids done! You're going to get in so much trouble!" My Nymph turned to her while I ignored her. "Ya know what lady? **You really should have just minded your own business.** _Avada Kedavra!"_ I watched as the green light struck the woman in her chest and she collapsed to the ground. I grinned before turning to Nymph. She had a blank face and my grin faded a little until she turned to me. "Do you think you could teach us how to make a Horcrux? **We want to be with you Mistress."** My grin grew and I shoved her to the ground before straddling her. Once again I roughly took her on the ground only this time instead of there being a dead snake next to us there was the corpse of my Nymphadora's first kill. Once we finished I looked into her eyes. "I uh, love you Nymphadora." She blinked before flipping us and harshly kissing my lips. "We love you too Mistress. **Let us prove it to **_**you**_** this time." **That was the beginning of round two. Rounds three though six sort of blurred together by then and all I know is that when I Apparated us home it was just before dawn.

**XxxX**

For the rest of the holiday Harley and Nymphadora spent their time stealing secret kisses and roughly satisfying their lust. Then when it was time to return to school Kingsley was the one that rode on the train with Harley and the Trio though he opted to patrol the corridors instead of sitting with them. He would never admit it but Harley terrified him. About half way into the ride once again a Blond ferret barged its way in. He didn't notice that Harley was in the compartment as well. "Well what do we have here, two blood traitors and a mudblood, how nice." He sneered. Ronald was about to say something when Harley giggled. "Oh hello _Draco._ It's so uh, nice of you to come see me _again._ I was uh, getting a little bored, but now you're here I can have some uh, _entertainment _again." The Trio was confused when Draco shivered and backed up before bolting away. Harley crackled and Ron asked, "Wonder what's up with Malfoy?" Harley broke into a fit of giggles before giving them an answer that sent shivers of their own down their spine. "We _played_."

Before Christmas break Hermione had come up with an idea that Neville should start teaching his own Defense Against the Dark Arts class and he agreed. So that's why there were now about fifty Hogwarts student sitting in the Hog's Head, one of which was Harley. There was a little trouble at first when people were questioning why they should listen to Neville, though when he asked if any had more experience with fight the Dark Arts no one spoke up, but someone giggled. "No I can't say that I've had much uh, experience in fighting the _Dark _Arts, but I can say that I have um, a lot of experience _in _the Dark Arts." Most of the group turned to Harley. "Though you can teach the class, I just wanted to point that uh, out." After that the meeting disbanded and decided that they would meet again as soon as they found a place they could practice. That's why a week later they were meeting again in the Room of Requirement.

I skipped into the room giggling and received some disturbed looks as well. Neville rose up and moved to the center of the room. "Okay I think that is about everyone that is going to show up. I wo-!" He was cut off by a boy that I think is named Zack or something with a 'Z'. "I don't think you are really able to teach us anything. Why don't you prove it?" He called. Neville straightened his back. "Well come up here and lets see if you can beat me?" The boy smirked. "Oh I know I would loose. I was thinking that you should duel her." He said pointing at me. I laughed but said nothing. Neville looked at me. "Would you like to duel?" He asked and I crackled. "Oh _Neville._ I must warn you the last _duel_ I was in I was uh, five and it was against three Aurors. I uh, _killed _one of them before the others disarmed me." I grinned and stood across from him. He gulped but started the duel by launching a tickling jinx at me. I sliced my wand through it with a laugh. He continued to throw these minor schoolyard hexes and I was becoming angry. "Is this really all you can do? If this is it then your uh, _parents_ must have been pathetic too. It's no wonder Trixe was uh, able to beat them so easily. I didn't tell you before because I was trying to uh, be nice but when Trixe broke your mother she wasn't screaming in _pain. _No your uh, mommy was moaning like a whore just begging to be hit again." His face turned red and began sling more deadly curse. Some of which I had to dodge, but I soon became bored again when I sent an over-powered Stinging Hex at me. Instead of deflecting it or blocking the hex I caught it on the end of my wand before flicking it. The ball of light split into thousands of needle like lights and flew at Neville before striking him all over his body. He collapsed in pain like I had shoved white-hot needles into his muscle, which is actually what happened and is quite similar to the _Crutatius Curse._

I stood over his shaking body. "Don't let your opponents get to you. Also don't use schoolyard curse like that, out there it isn't school and someone _will_ kill you. One more thing I was serious about the fact your mother moaned like a whore. Try hitting her with a _Crucio _once or twice she uh, may snap out of it." I giggle and looked around at their stunned faces. "What? I uh, know a lot of women that like it rough. Right Hermione?" She blushed and gapped at me, I just grinned at her in response. I giggled and left the room. I never went back to another meeting, or that's what they thought. I actually attended every meeting only I was under my father's invisibility cloak that I found in Neville's trunk. That pissed me off that they Old Goat had it and then gave it to him while I was in Azkaban. So anyway one night while I was cleaning the boy's room I found the cloak and new that it was my father's from Sirius's description. I grinned that I now possessed two of the three Deathly Hallows and I knew where the third was. The Cloak, which I was currently wearing. The Stone, which was now, the Gaunt family ring was in its place on my right index finger. Finally the Elder Wand was currently possessed by that Old Goat and just out of my reach for now. Anyway I was watching the meeting When the Pink Toad burst her way, along with her lackeys, in and rounded up the Trio. They were taken to Umbridge's office where she tried to interrogate them with Veritaserum but found out she had used it all trying to find out about the D.A. and that Snape wouldn't be able to make anymore for a month. They were released and given night detentions until the serum could be brewed. About a week after our OWLs, somehow Mista' V was able to get Neville and I a message that he was attacking the Department of Mysteries that day. I watch as the Trio and several members of the D.A. rushed off into the forest. I giggled to myself. "Come now Watson! The game's afoot!" I crackled madly before rushing past the wards and Apparateing.

**XxxX**

Wormtail was unhappy. He did not like being treated as a slave yet he was too afraid to go against the Dark Lord. Even he does not know why he betrayed his friends. Maybe it was for power, or maybe glory, but most likely it was because he was a coward. So here he was in Malfoy Manor leading a prisoner to his master's pet for her dinner. The Dark Lord had told Wormtail that he was to protect Nagini with his life, even if it meant death because if he failed than it would mean death. Wormtail always wondered why his Master always favored that snake even over his own death eaters. He was brought out of his musings as a green flash lit up the hallway.

Tomas Barkley was a simple man. No wife. No kids. Just a simple factory worker. He hadn't done anything to deserve being kidnaped and tortured by people with sticks. He didn't even know stuff like this was possible. _How can someone just wave a stick and say a word and cause such pain. _He didn't understand it. Tomas saw a green light, light up the hallway and the short man with the stick paused. Then they continued and Tomas could her hissing. Another green light lit up the door the were in front of and the small man muttered. "Oh no, please don't be dead." Shakily he opened the door and pushed Tomas through first. Tomas heard the door close and in front of him was the largest snake he had ever seen and it was dead. Then he heard it. It was a twisted child-like voice. _"Hello Peter."_ He heard a crackle and then a scream as a bright light filled the room. He turned and saw _her._ She was wearing red and black pants and shirt, as well as a purple trench coat. He was her black claws and white hair with black streaks. She was wearing chalk white face paint with black around her eyes and red across her lips and up her scars. What completed the image though were her sickly yellow eyes that gleamed with madness. Tomas stumbled back as she bent to pick up a glass ball that wasn't there before. _"You a muggle?" _She asked him. "What's a muggle?" She crackled again. _"Well that's a yes than. What should I do with you? What's your name?" _He gulped as she pointed the stick at him. "T-Tomas Barkley." She grinned. _"Got any kids? A wife?" _He shook his head no and her grin stretched even further. _"We're going to play a uh, game? Who have to guess what number I'm uh, thinking of between one and ten, okay? If you are wrong though uh, I'll kill you. Okay guess." _He panicked and said the first number that popped into his head. "Four!" She froze before laughing loudly. _"You not going to believe this but...I forgot to think of a uh, number! Avada Kedavra!" _Tomas world went black, and Harley stored Nagini in her coat. "I can't believe I actually forgot. Oh well." She giggled and Apparated away.

I reappeared out side the Ministry just as the D.A. entered through the visitor's entrance. I found my own way in and followed them to Department of Mysteries. I watched as Neville removed the Prophecy and the Death Eaters revealed themselves. I knew the Prophecy, and I knew that it would be incomplete. That Prophecy ends with _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _The last bit isn't in _that _Prophecy but I know what it is, _"Should she succeed... than Chaos will reign free." _I like that ending. I watched as the fighting started. Hermione broke away from the group and was battling with Antonin Dolohov. She was doing very well until Dolohov cast a curse of his own creation. I knocked Hermione away and caught the curse on the tip of my wand. "Oh! Look at the pretty colors!" I giggled and like with Neville I multiplied the curse by a thousand and sent it back at him. He screamed before dying. Hermione gapped up at me. "H-Harley?" I grinned down at her, and I saw her eyes widened. "In the C-chamber... you...I...sex?" I giggled. _I guess seeing me like this triggered the release of the memory._ "Ask yourself uh, this. Are you mad that I did it? Answer quickly because I'm kind of busy." She looked down. "...No." I giggled at her. "Think on that. Sister." She gapped at me and I entered the atrium. Several Order members, including Sirius, arrived and were battling Death Eaters. I disillusioned myself and watched Sirius duel Bellatrix. Sirius got cocky and Bellatrix took advantage of that and stunned him. She stood over him and was about to cast the killing curse when my own slammed into her back, and she fell dead. Moody saw me with his magical eye but did nothing. I decided to sit on the fountain and watch the fighting.

After a minute or so Voldemort and soon after Dumbledork showed up and began to duel. All the others back away from when these two titans clashed. But as quick as the started they stopped. I took that as my cue to announce myself.

_"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, _

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_"All the kings' horses,_

_And all the kings' men,_

_Had scrambled eggs,_

_For breakfast again."_

I revealed myself and I saw everyone's shocked face. Then Mista' V smirked. "Ah look Dumbledore my prized pet has arrived." He sneered and I giggled, while cartwheeling over to his side. I saw Nymph smirk lightly. By now the Minister and the Aurors had shown up as well. They all gaped at me as I hugged his arm. "Hiya Mista' V! I uh, _missed _you!" He ran his fingers through my hair. "Are you ready to going me my pet?" He asked and I grinned. "Yep! Um, speaking of pets...What do you uh, think of my new _scarf?"_ I stepped away from him and slung Nagini's dead corpse around my neck. I ginned at his enraged face. "You know? I uh, not much for _fashion_ but I think it brings uh, something out in my eyes. Don't you?" I blink innocently at him. _**"You killed my pet! Crucio!"**_ I slung Nagini through his spell, negating it. _**"And all your uh, other containers too!" **_I giggled and laughed as I danced around his spells and flung some of my own. "You know what Mista' V? You have been making mistakes. Lots of them. You see you uh, made a _plan._ Plans lead to rules. Rules lead to uh, Order. I'm against Order. I'm an Agent of Chaos, so uh, I'm going to have to kill you now. Do you mind?" I grinned at him and we both cast the killing curse at each other. They collided and locked our wands together while forming a golden cage around us."Well uh, shit. I wasn't expecting this." I grit my teeth and struggled to hold my wand steady. The stream that connected us began to pulse. Several wave slammed into our wands and ghost-like shades poured out of the tips. For me it was Trixie, Dolohov, the muggle from earlier, and that family of muggles, while Mista' V had a whole lot more. I struggled to hold my wand and this bitching fucks weren't helping. _"You killed my family. We felt sorry for you and you killed us!" _The mother of the family said. "Look lady! I uh, didn't need your pity then and I uh, don't _need_ it now! Leave me the FUCK ALONE! I'm busy DAMMIT!" I broke the connection and slash through the shades while sending a way overpowered _Reducto _at Voldemort. It crashed into his chest and he flew into a wall. I limped towards him.

_"One, Two, Death waits for you."_

_"Three, Four, Death is waiting at your door."_

_"Five, Six, Your life's a simmering wick."_

_"Seven, Eight, Not even you can defy Fate."_

_"Nine, Ten, This is your End."_

I stood over his broken body with my wand pointed at his face. "H-Harley please..." I grinned at him. "Oh Mista' V... You really shouldn't have made a plan. _Avada Kedavra!" With that the tale of Tom Marvolo Riddle ended and my tale can begin._ I fell on my ass giggling uproariously. "Ding-dong the wicked Wizard is dead!" I sang out and heard Nymphadora break out in laughter. Everyone turned look at her and she sobered up. "Oh come on! Even you guys have to think that one was funny!" I giggled with her. "Ah oh well. At least one person appreciates my humor." It was then that I noticed that two of the ghost shades still lingered. I shakily rose to my feet and walked in front of them. "Mom? Dad?" They nodded, and she raised her hand as if to cup my cheek. "Why did you try to stop him, you could still be alive?" I asked her any ounce of humor gone from my body. "Y-you tried to stop him even though you couldn't..." I looked down and my shoulders were shaking. "You died for nothing...you die for nothing and I was punished for it! Do you know what they did to me! Have you ever seen a four year old be gang-raped by her uncle's co-workers! They weren't even his friends!" I fell to my knees and glared at them with my tear stained face. "They ruined me! Made me into this! I can't go back to how I was, only darkness is there...I don't want to go back now! I finally became free of them and they locked me away. I can't go back there either... it makes the darkness so close...too close. I won't go back! I will NEVER GO BACK!" I screamed at them while they faded. I felt Sirius wrap me in his arms. "I don't want to go back." I said as he held me. Apparently just then the Aurors noticed that he was here. "It's Sirius Black!" They moved to capture him and I hand him the glass ball. He looked inside of it and started to laugh, a laugh that even I was proud of. "I am innocent and here is my proof!" He tapped his wand against the ball and when the light faded, and short, fat, rat like man stood in his grasps. "Peter Pettigrew! The man that I was imprisoned for killing! Here and alive!" There were many gasps and when Tonks whispered in the Minister's ear he snapped out of his shock. "In light of this new development, Sirius Black is cleared of all charges. Aurors arrest that man." Sirius handed them Peter and he came back to me and held me in his arms. "I want to go home, Daddy." I said into his chest and he picked me. "Alright lets go home baby-girl. Oh did I mention that this girl that I am dating is living with us? She has a daughter you age you know?" He smirked at me and I giggled. "Oh we might have uh, _met." _He didn't understand my mad crackle but just waved it off as one of my traits, and brought me home. _I am Harley Quinn-Black and I am the Mistress of Chaos. The world is my plaything and the people in it are my toys. This is my story now._

**An: Yay! End of part One and Harry Potter as we know it! Part two will probably show up in a couple of days.**


End file.
